Another dimension
by Blackfan
Summary: Et si le monde que l'on connaît avait changé? Si ce monde où l'on vit créait des gens qui lui convienne? Si les shamans avait été transformé pour entrer dans cette catégorie? Et si l'un d'eux ne convenait pas? euh...c'est chaud de résumer un truc dont on
1. Laboratoire

Ptit mot de l'auteur avant de commencer:

Met ses lunettes sur son enz, les juste et jette un coup d'oeil à l'assistance.

-Bonjur, mes amis! Soyez les bienvenus!

se lève et marche dans la salle, entre les rangés de bancs.

-Bienvenu oui, dans mon nouveau texte, un texte où vous vous reconnaitrez, où vous reconnaitrez vos voisins, vos parents, tout le monde. Un monde de folie...NON! Pas de ça ici. Ceci, n'est qu'un texte. Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à hiroyuki takei.. L'histoire, si.

Se rassoit en silence

Amusez vous quand même. Ceci n'est que le prologue. Pas de secret, vous n'en saurez pas beaucoup à la fin. Mais quand même. Peut être cela vous motivera pour lire la suite!

Another dimension.

Chapitre un.

Plic…Plic…Plic…

La pluie a repris. Cela fait maintenant près de trois jours, trois longues journées qu'elle tombe sans discontinuer…Trois jours, trois nuits, que ce son m'obsède…Si courte pourtant, cette durée me paraît une éternité. Dans cette sombre demeure…Si sombre…Cette pièce exiguë, ce minuscule cagibi…cette prison de noirceur où l'on m'a enfermé…Où je me suis enfermé…Seul. Pour ne plus avoir à…Afin de ne plus…Penser. A cela. Et au reste. Juste…Je veux oublier. Si je pouvais recommencer…Juste…effacer, et recommencer. Mais ça ne m'est pas permis…Comment en suis-je arrivé là ?

Plic…Plic…Plic…

Et toujours ce son, tandis que les gouttes de pluies viennent se briser contre ma prison. ON dirait presque qu'elles voudraient rentrer pour me tenir compagnie…Presque qu'elles sont vivantes, et partagent ma douleur…Si petites, et pourtant plus grandes que moi…Un sourire fugitif éclaire mon visage. Est-il aussi faux que le reste de mes sentiments ? La porte grince. On m'apporte le repas. Un homme, pas très grand, mais visiblement âgé, car il a les cheveux attaché en une longue queue de cheval grise. Son visage est buriné par le temps. De nombreuses rides y ont creusé un labyrinthe, d'où s'écoulent encore les gouttes de pluie qui se sont déposées tandis qu'il venait vers ma cellule. Qui est-il ? L'ais-je déjà rencontré ? Sommes-nous amis ? Ou ennemis ? J'ai beaucoup d'ennemis…Peu d'amis. Probablement n'est-il ni l'un, ni l'autre…

-Mange, dit-il en posant sur le sol un plateau où trônent une assiette et un morceau de pain.

-Il n'y a pas d'eau ?

-Tu n'as qu'à en produire…Ca devrait t'être facile, non ?

Je souris. Un sourire lourd de sens, triste, mais tellement…Etrange ? Inhabituel ? Je n'ai pas l'habitude de sourire, pas comme ça…On dirait qu'on me l'arrache de force…

-Pas faim, dis-je en repoussant l'assiette.

Le vieil homme s'assoit en face de moi.

-Tu…Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

Il sourit. Son sourire est vrai, pas comme le mien, mais tellement triste, on y lit tellement de…

-Tu as pitié de moi.

L'homme acquiesce.

-Pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur de toi ? Tu faisais peur à tout le monde autrefois. Plus aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, tu n'es rien…Rien d'autre qu'une poupée vide. Une coquille dont le contenu a été aspiré par la Machine.

Ce mot, ce simple mot, m'inspire une crainte immense. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est !

-La…Machine ?

L'homme a de nouveau un sourire triste.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesce en silence.

-Si ce n'est pas malheureux. Tu sais, je respecte la force. La puissance. C'est tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour survivre dans ce monde où toute valeur morale a disparu…

Il secoue la tête tristement.

-Je ne suis pas né à la bonne époque. Toi si. Mais on ne dirait pas, aujourd'hui, que tu as connu cela…

Il se lève avec une grimace.

-Même l'arthrite de mes jambes semble vouloir me contredire aujourd'hui…Mange un peu. Tu en as besoin. Bientôt, on reviendra te chercher et…

-On ? Qui ça ?

Il secoue sa longue crinière grise.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire. Si on t'a fait oublier, ce n'est pas pour rien.

Il ouvre la grande porte de bois, et la referme derrière lui.

-Attendez ! Vous devez me dire !

Je me jette après les barreaux qui forment la seule ouverture sur l'extérieur de cette misérable prison, excepté celle créée par la fenêtre, elle aussi constitué de lourds barreaux.

-Pourquoi sui-je ici ? Qu'ai-je bien pu faire qui m'ait valu ce traitement ?

Je hurle, cogne contre le lourd huis de bois, mais l'homme me dévisage à travers la petite ouverture. Ses yeux, gris comme ses cheveux, semblent avoir traversé plus d'années que son visage ne le laisse deviner.

-Tu as même oublié ça ? A quoi va donc te servir la Machine ? Tu pourrais recommencer, encore et encore, sans même savoir que tu l'as déjà fait ?

-Fait quoi ? Fait quoi ?

Je hurle de plus belle, donne des coups de poings et de pieds contre ce satané bois.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait qui me vaille tant de colère, tant de haine ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Dites le moi !

Je tends les mains à travers les barreaux, dans l'espoir d'attraper son col. Contre toute attente, il se laisse faire. Sans bouger, il me laisse attraper le haut de sa chemise. Les autres m'évitent avec tant de précautions pourtant.

-Pourquoi ? Dites le moi…S'il vous plaît.

-Tu n'es plus rien de ce que tu étais…C'en est malheureux, je trouve. Autrefois, jamais tu n'aurais dit « s'il vous plaît », jamais tu n'as prononcé le mot « pardon ». Jamais.

Mes mains serrent toujours son col. Il ne semble pas vouloir s'éloigner de moi.

-Qui…Qui étais-je ? Non…Qui suis-je ?

Je lève les yeux vers les siens, mais son visage s'est fermé.

-Toujours cette même question…Tu sais…Non, tu ne sais pas finalement. Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire. Pourtant, ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Comme les autres, tu étais une sorte de rêve, un idéal pour moi qui ne vénère que la force.

Il me força à lâcher son col, et le remit en place d'un petit mouvement sec.

-Mais tu n'es plus rien. Rien de plus qu'une coquille. Une poupée dont les fils ont été coupés et pendent lamentablement le long de son corps désarticulé…

-Vous vous répétez. Vous l'avez déjà dit, ça.

Mes bras pendent le long de la porte. Mes aisselles sont appuyées sur le montant, et commencent à me faire mal. Il attrape soudain mes mains et tire vers le bas avec une force que je ne le croyais pas capable de fournir.

-Ne joue pas avec moi. Autrefois…Autrefois je t'aurais accepté. Je t'aurais aidé à quitter cette prison pourrie. Je t'aurais emmené loin d'ici…

Le sang commence à ne plus parvenir à mes mains, et je sens sa traction s'exercer de plus en plus fort sur mes bras meurtris par le bois. Des échardes rentrent dans ma peau nue, et me déchire les muscles tandis qu'il continue de tirer.

-Vous…Vous me faites mal ! Lâchez-moi !

-Tu n'es plus rien. Et tu ne le sais même pas. Tout ce que tu sais, c'est que tu aimerais savoir pourquoi tu es là. Ce que tu fais, ce que tu as fait pour mériter ça. Pas vrai ?

-Lâchez-moi ! S'il vous plaît !

Le sang coule à présent le long de mon bras, passe le repli de mon coude et s'élance à l'assaut du bras de mon tortionnaire.

-Encore une supplique ? Tu ne comprends pas que je m'en moque ? Tu es ma poupée ! Tu m'appartiens. Si l'envie m'en prend, je te supprime le repas, et tu ne manges plus jusqu'à ce que je veuille bien t'en redonner. Ta vie est mienne !

Il éclate de rire, un rire glauque, cruel, qui me vrille les tympans. Il n'est pas humain. Ou s'il l'est, et bien je déteste cette espèce. Je suis différent d'eux. C'est la seule chose dont je me souvienne. Je ne suis pas comme eux. Pourtant mon sang est rouge comme le leur. Je me pose des questions comme eux…Suis-je humain ? Suis-je moi aussi un monstre comme lui ?

-Tu m'appartiens!

Son rire continue de retentir quand j'entends des pas précipités venir vers nous. Des gardes. Mon sang se mélange à présent à la pluie qui continue de tomber, et s'étale sur le sol en une flaque écarlate.

-Lâche-le ! Vite !

L'homme lâche mes mains.

-Ca va, ça va. Il faut bien lui parler un peu, à ce déchet.

-Oui, mais pas l'abîmer ! Tu sais ce qu'en dit le doc !

-Le doc ? J'm'en fous du doc ! Rien à cirer du doc. Personne ne peut me donner d'ordre, lui pas plus que les autres !

-Vraiment ?

Une nouvelle voix vient d'arriver. Elle est douce, calme et maîtrisée.

-D…Doc ? Vous étiez là ?

-Apparemment. Tu sais pourtant que je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de lui en dehors de ta mission. Tu ne dois pas lui parler. Tu ne dois pas le toucher, tant qu'il n'est pas soigné complètement. Il pourrait te faire du mal.

-Oui, doc. Je sais. Pardonnez-moi. S'il…S'il vous plait, pardonnez-moi.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas entendre ce mot !

Ce cri m'a échappé. Je le trouve si ridicule. Il était si fort tout à l'heure. Si…Supérieur à moi. Et le voilà qui se traîne par terre, aux pieds de ce nouveau venu. Qui est-il d'ailleurs ? Un soldat me frappe sur les doigts de la crosse de son fusil, et je recule précipitamment, à l'abris dans ma cellule.

-…Je suppose qu'il va falloir te faire repasser par la machine…

-Encore, doc ? Ce sera la quatrième fois. D'habitude, une seule suffit !

-Je le sais bien ! Tu oublies à qui tu parle !

-Non mais…ce pourrait être dangereux pour lui non ?

-Pas le choix. Il n'est pas encore prêt. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Il a trop…vécu pour qu'un seul passage suffise.

Il me regarde par l'ouverture et je me recroqueville sur le sol. Ses yeux ! Il a les yeux sombres, froids…J'ai l'impression que si je les regarde trop, je vais geler sur place.

-Plus tard peut-être. Pas tout de suite en tout cas.

Les yeux s'en vont.

-Retourne dans ta chambre, Godolva.

Le vieil homme sourit en s'en va, sautant dans les flaques.

-Son traitement a échoué. Je vais devoir le garder ici, il ne pourra plus jamais s'intégrer à la société. Pas comme les autres. Tous ces jeunes, tous ceux qui sont passé ici avant. Aucun d'eux n'est revenu. Ils ont réussi.

La voix s'éloigne tandis que les bruits de pas disparaissent.

Plic…plic…plic…

Le sang coule de ma main. Mais je m'en moque. Je veux savoir qui je suis. Savoir à qui est ce sang qui s'enfuit.


	2. Intégration

Chapitre deux

Je gis sur la couchette de paille de ma cellule, le visage dans la poussière. On m'a amené ici il y a quelques instants…Je crois. Mais en suis-je seulement sûr ? J'ai du mal à me souvenir…Il me semble…je revois une espèce de cage en métal…un casque, qu'on m'impose…Une lueur bleue métallique. Puis plus rien. Le vide. Je me suis retrouvé ici, le nez dans cette couche de crasse qui refuse de me lâcher depuis près d'une semaine.

La porte s'ouvrit sur ma petite cellule exiguë. La lumière s'y engouffra avidement, comme si elle voulait reprendre ses droits sur cette cage sombre qui lui aurait échappé pendant plusieurs jours, semaines, voire même des années. Deux solides gaillards s'encadrent dans le carré de lumière, et un plus petit homme se trouve devant eux, les mains dans le dos.

-Salut, doc, je marmonne.

-Bonjour. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

Je me redresse en me servant de mes coudes.

-Super…malgré cette impression d'être passé sous un camion.

Le docteur sourit.

-Bien…Bien, tu progresses. Avant de repasser par la Machine…

Un frisson me parcourt l'échine. Qu'est ce que c'est, déjà, la Machine ? Le doc, lui, continue son speech comme si de rien n'était. Peut être n'a-t-il même pas vu mon frisson…Ou alors ça ne l'intéresse pas. C'est sûrement ça.

-Tu refusais tout net de prononcer ce genre de phrase. Elles te paraissaient…trop humaines, je crois.

Je me masse la nuque avec un air maussade. Les gardes reculent. Etrange.

-Trop humaine ? Vous rigolez ou quoi ?

-Tu penses que je ne dis pas la vérité ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi elles m'auraient paru trop humaine comme vous dites. C'est stupide !

Il sourit et se frotte les mains.

-Enfin. Nous y sommes enfin. Après trois longues années !

Les soldats se regardent et sourient. Bande de…Ils sont si petits ! De petits esprits, ridicules, dans un corps trop grand pour eux.

-Déjà trois ans, alors, que je suis là. Enfermé dans cette cage puante, en compagnie des rats…

-Et oui. Tu n'avais sûrement plus la notion du temps, je suppose. La Machine a cet effet néfaste de te faire perdre toute notion du temps, d'espace, de réel et de virtuel. Elle…efface tout cela.

Le garde de droite envoie un coup de coude dans les côtes de son voisin. Apparemment, ce qu'a dit le doc le fait rire.

-Pourquoi ris-tu, toi ?

Suite à ma question, il déglutit difficilement et je vois sa main descendre imperceptiblement vers la crosse de son fusil.

-Pas de geste idiot, le prévient le doc. Il est et reste mon patient.

Il se tourne ensuite vers moi, et me scrute de son regard froid.

-Toi, je pense que tu as encore quelques petites choses à changer, à commencer par ton attitude vis-à-vis des autres…

Je le toise avec mépris. Qui est-il pour me donner des conseils ?

-Mais je suppose que la vie au dehors te permettra de régler ce petit inconvénient…Tu ne crois pas ?

Le vide s'est de nouveau fait dans ma tête. Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ce que vient de me dire ce docteur ?

-De…hors ?

Il croise les bras sur son torse et affecte un air mécontent.

-Si tu te fais passer pour plus bête que tu n'es, je pourrais bien te garder encore un peu tu sais.

Je me redresse complètement et les gardes ont un mouvement de recul. Ils sont presque dehors.

-Sortez, ordonne le doc.

-Mais monsieur…Ce n'est pas…

-Taisez-vous. Sortez.

Sa voix est aussi froide que ses yeux. Les deux gardes battent en retraite.

-Nous sommes seuls à présent. Plus besoin de fioritures, pas vrai ?

Je souris en réponse à son ton mielleux. Piège à mouche. Il se rue sur moi et attrape le haut de ma tunique poisseuse.

-Je préfèrerais de loin que tu restes mon jouet. Pour toujours. Tu es si intéressant. Un vrai petit cas de laboratoire ! Mon petit cas de labo !

Il me relâche et je respire enfin librement.

-Mais ce n'est pas moi qui choisis. Pas moi qui donne les ordres. Je ne fais qu'obéir. N'oublies pas. Je ne suis pas le vrai responsable. Sors.

Il me montre la porte du doigt. La Lumière. La Liberté. Après trois ans de cachot sombre. L'air pur. Après une éternité d'air rance et de paille moisie. Enfin. Je m'éloigne rapidement, puis me retourne au dernier instant. Je me plie en deux, mes longs cheveux sombres me tombant devant les yeux.

-Gommen, doc. Arigato. Merci pour tout.

Il me tourne le dos, et me fit un petit signe de la main.

-Tires-toi, baka.

Je souris à son dos, et sors tandis qu'il s'allume une cigarette. Un rond de fumée s'élève bientôt.

-Matricule 1000…Libéré après 3 ans. Dernier membre sortant de l'expérience Society Introduction.

Il écrase sa cigarette au sol.

-Me revoilà au chômage…

Et il sort à son tour, pour refermer définitivement la porte sur cette misérable prison.

Je viens de déboucher sur une vaste cour. Je ne l'ai jamais traversé…pas éveillé du moins. A chaque fois qu'on devait me faire sortir, on m'endormait.

-C'est pour ta sécurité, disait-on. Tu es trop nerveux.

Je la parcours des yeux. Elle me paraît immense, comparée à mon petit cachot, qui n'est en fait rien de plus qu'une petite cabane au fond de la cour. Je vois qu'il y en a d'autre, mais aucune n'a l'air occupée.

-T'es encore là ?

Le doc me pose une main sur l'épaule, et tire une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette.

-Ca sent mauvais…

Il hausse les épaules et l'écrase sous la semelle de sa chaussure en cuir marron.

-Qu'est ce que t'attends ? Si tu t'émerveille sur cette cours, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises, garçon !

Il me pousse en avant vers un baraquement de tôle.

-En avant ! On a encore du chemin avant de te lâcher dehors !

-Alors c'est vraiment vrai ? Vous me relâcher aujourd'hui ?

Il me sourit. Le soleil dans son dos lui forme comme une auréole. S'il n'avait pas été mon geôlier pendant trois ans, s'il ne m'avait pas paru aussi fou quelques instants auparavant…Je lui aurais presque donné le nom d'ange libérateur.

-Tu crois peut-être que je me suis amusé à te faire mon petit discours et à te relâcher dans cette cours pour le plaisir ? Me prendrais-tu pour un sadique ?

Je ne réponds pas et il éclate de rire.

-Bon, t'aurais peut-être pas tout à fait tort mais quand même !

Il me passe le bras autour des épaules, comme un père l'aurait fait pour son fils.

-J't'aime bien tu sais. T'as un sale caractère, et t'es pas vraiment bien éduqué…Tu me ressembles ! Allez entre !

Il ouvre la porte de l'entrepôt et me pousse à l'intérieur, avant d'y entrer à son tour et de refermer la porte. La pénombre s'installe. La même odeur de poussière que dans mon cachot règne ici, malgré la superficie beaucoup plus importante.

-Quitter une prison pour venir dans une autre…

-Je sais qu'on n'a pas fait le ménage depuis longtemps, mais c'est quand même pas une prison ! On n'a pas ouvert cet endroit depuis trois ans, alors c'est normal que ça sente un peu le renfermé, ne?

Il se frotte les mains et appuie sur un interrupteur. De très anciens néons s'allument soudain, artifice répandant une lueur pâle sur des rangées innombrables de…de quoi au fait ?

-Qu'est ce que c'est…Que tout ça ?

Je montre du doigt les morceaux de plastiques suspendus dans le vide.

-On dirait un abattoir !

Le docteur se passe une main sur la nuque.

-Bon je sais que ça aussi, c'est pas super comme organisation. Mais on n'avait pas le choix. Va voir au lieu de ronchonner !

Je m'approche avec crainte d'un des grands sacs, et le touche du bout du doigt. Pas de réponse. Quoi que ce soit, c'est certainement mort. Je jette un regard vers le doc, mais celui-ci me pousse à continuer. Avec une crainte respectueuse, je touche la fermeture éclair qui descend le long du sac et tire dessus, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose me tombe dessus. Je tombe lourdement sur le dos et recule précipitamment.

-Un…Un cadavre !

Je hurle de terreur et me recroqueville sur le sol froid.

-Espèce d'idiot va !

Le doc s'approche et attrape le corps…qui n'est en fait qu'un vêtement bien plié.

-Ce ne sont que des habits, espèces d'âne ! Pas tous de la dernière mode, mais quand même ! Approche.

Je me relève, soulagé, mais un peu honteux. Avoir eu peur d'un vêtement. Quel idiot !

-Essaye ça, pour voir !

Il me donne un espèce d'ensemble trois pièces, que je passe en renâclant.

-Ca ne sent pas très bon…

-Arrête de faire la fine bouche, tu veux ? Ca ne te va pas du tout…Qu'est ce que tu portais à l'époque déjà ?

Il se gratte le dessus de la tête, et semble soudain se rappeler de ce qu'il cherchait. Il traverse les rangés en repoussant sans ménagement les sacs plastiques qui le gênent, avant de s'arrêter devant un autre, qui porte le numéro 1000.

-Pourquoi celui-là ?

-Je suppose que tu es lié à ce chiffre…Après tout, tu es le matricule 1000 et tu as vécu…

Il se tait, et se mord la lèvre inférieure.

-Oups. J'ai failli en dire une !

J'aimerais le pousser à continuer mais il me jette les habits qui se trouvaient dans le sac sans ménagement.

-Essaye ça. Ca devrait aller mieux, je pense.

Il attend que j'ai passé la chemise et le pantalon ample, puis se jette sur moi, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Il tente d'arracher ma chemise.

-Qu…Qu'est ce qui vous prend doc ?

-Laisse moi faire, idiot !

Il attrape enfin ma chemise et la sort du pantalon, avant de déboutonner les deux boutons du haut.

-Tu as encore du chemin à faire en matière d'habillement. On ne met pas sa chemise dans son pantalon. C'est ringard ! Et on n'attache pas les boutons jusqu'en haut !

Une main sur le cœur, je soupire longuement.

-Tu as eu peur ? De quoi ?

-De…de rien. Quelle est la suite du programme ?

-D'abord, on te construit une garde-robe ! Je déteste parler comme ça ! J'ai l'impression s'être une fan de shopping !

Je lui jette un coup d'œil en coin. Il est lui-même vêtu d'une longue chemise défraîchie, un pantalon moulant noir et des chaussures de cuir. Non, aucun risque de le prendre pour une fashion victim ! Nous continuons à traverser le champ des sacs en plastiques, en ouvrant quelques-uns pour regarder à l'intérieur.

-Il y en a beaucoup de vide. Pourquoi ?

-Tu n'as pas été le seul à passer par ici ! Il a fallut les habiller eux aussi !

-Qui étaient-ils ?

Le doc me jette un nouveau sac, comprenant une tunique longue, formant comme une sorte de cape, et un pantalon ample, avec une ceinture représentant une étoile.

-Je ne mettrais jamais ça voyons ! Même si j'aime beaucoup les étoiles jamais je ne pourrais porter ça ! Racontez-moi en un peu plus plutôt !

Le doc hausse les épaules, mais ne réponds pas à ma question. Je comprends que je n'en saurais pas plus à ce sujet pour le moment.

Lorsque nous avons trouvé quatre ou cinq autres tenues, nous sortons, les bras encombrés par les sacs contenant les vêtements pliés. Le doc m'entraîne jusqu'à un autre baraquement, en bois celui-ci. Je le reconnais pour y être venu plusieurs fois ces dernières années. A chaque fois, on m'y a posé un casque muni d'une visière et des images se sont imposé à moi, m'apprenant l'histoire, les sciences, les matières littéraires et deux ou trois langues vivantes.

-On va…recommencer ?

Le doc ne dit rien, mais me force à entrer.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y retourner doc. On ne peut pas sauter cette étape ?

-Non. Désolé, mais elle est vitale pour la suite !

Je me poste devant la porte, refusant de la franchir.

-Non vraiment. Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas tu ne risques rien !

-Ce n'est pas ça…Cette salle…me fait peur.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'aime pas les souvenirs que je m'y suis forgé.

Le doc sourit.

-Tu resterais donc un enfant qui rechigne à aller à l'école ?

-L'école ?

-On t'a enseigné ici les bases de tout savoir. Tu as ainsi acquis de quoi poursuivre des études longues, ou courtes selon ton choix. Ca ne t'a pas plu ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai appris qui m'a déplu…Mais la façon dont je l'ai appris.

-J'avoue que ce n'est pas forcément plaisant. Mais c'est la manière la plus rapide et la plus sûr, si on n'en abuse pas.

-Ah bon ? Il existe d'autres méthodes ?

-Oui. Mais nous n'avions pas le temps. Nous devions…refaire à zéro ton éducation.

-Pourquoi ?

-La Machine…a effacé les quelques souvenirs que tu possédais dans ce domaine.

-Pourquoi l'avoir utilisé alors ?

-Nous n'avions pas le choix. Les ordres…Nous devions t'empêcher de recommencer.

-Là, c'est vous qui recommencez !

-Recommencer quoi ?

-Vous vous engager sur un terrain d'où vous aller très vite vous retirer. Si vous ne pouvez pas m'en parler, ne le faites pas du tout.

-Tu as raison. Pardonne-moi.

J'acquiesce sans rien ajouter, mais refuse toujours d'entrer.

-Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de te faire changer d'avis ?

Je nie de la tête.

-Soit !

Le doc entre, seul. Il ressort quelques instants plus tard, une feuille de papier à la main.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Il me tend la feuille et je la parcours rapidement des yeux.

-Japonais…Histoire…Mathématiques…

Je continue la liste qui passe en revue tout ce que j'ai appris et quelques matières nouvelles, comme les arts appliqués, la musique ou le théâtre.

-Une liste de cours ? Qu'est ce que je dois en faire ?

Il me sourit et me reprend la feuille.

-Me dire quelles matières tu aimerais suivre.

-C'est tout ?

Il acquiesce avec un sourire en coin et de nouveau, je me sens bête. Je pointe sur le bout de papier les cours qui me tentent le plus, en majeure partie ceux que j'ai déjà connus, excepté l'histoire et les mathématiques, et j'opte à la place pour les arts appliqués et le théâtre.

-Voilà.

Le doc jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur mon choix, puis la tendit à un jeune secrétaire que je n'avais pas vu arriver et qui attendait visiblement pour cela. Celui-ci disparu rapidement une fois qu'on lui eut remis ce pourquoi il attendait.

-Je crois qu'on a fait le tour. Il ne me reste qu'à t'expliquer un peu ce qui va t'arriver maintenant.

Il me conduisit à travers la cour, pour arriver dans un petit jardin typiquement japonais. De grands cyprès y répandaient une ombre bienfaisante maintenant que le soleil s'était un peu élevé dans le ciel de ce mois de juin. Nous avions passé plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais cru dans le premier hangar, et il était à présent près de midi. Nous nous sommes assis près d'un petit bassin, où les lotus flottaient et s'égayaient à l'approche de la petite fontaine destinée aux kamis.

-Tu va donc redécouvrir aujourd'hui ce que signifie être libre. Nous allons t'emmener en début d'après-midi dans ta nouvelle maison. Il s'agit en fait d'une ancienne auberge qui a été restaurée et aménagée en un foyer d'accueil pour les jeunes étudiants dans la ville où se trouve ta future école.

-Je vais aller à l'école ?

Le doc sourit, et se tortilla nerveusement les doigts.

-J'espère sincèrement pour toi que tout se passera bien. Si ce devait ne pas être le cas…Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui t'arriverais, mais ce ne serait sûrement pas plaisant…

Je hochais la tête pour montrer que j'avais bien compris, mais rien ne me forcerais à revenir ici. Rien au monde n'avait ce pouvoir.

-Je vois dans tes yeux que tu te crois intouchable, M1000. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ce n'était déjà pas le cas avant, et ce ne le sera jamais. Tu es vulnérable, bien plus que tu ne le crois.

De nouveau je hochais la tête.

-Et tu ne me crois pas. Mais tu apprendras par toi-même combien ce monde est cruel.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et leva les yeux sur le cyprès japonais qui se trouvait près de notre bassin.

-Après cette note joyeuse, je dois te parler un peu de là où tu vas vivre. Ce n'est pas vraiment un foyer ordinaire, puisqu'il regroupe toutes sortes de gens : filles et garçons y sont mélangé sous la gouverne de plusieurs adultes. Tu iras à l'école dans un lycée qui s'appelle Seiku, ce qui veut dire…

-Réussite.

-En effet. Ce qui doit te montrer ce qu'on va attendre de toi là-bas. Tu y as été inscrit à ton arrivé ici. Nous savions, ou plutôt espérions que tu en sortirais à temps. C'est le cas. Demain, tu commenceras tes cours. Nous recevrons de temps en temps des nouvelles de tes progrès, tant dans le domaine des cours que de l'intégration. Ne l'oublie pas.

Un homme massif apparu au bout du jardin, suivi par un autre plus petit. Le grand semblait maladroit et balourd, mais le petit semblait diffuser une aura de puissance contenue et de maîtrise de soi.

-Voilà le commanditaire de tout ce que tu vois ici…

La voix du doc laissait transparaître le dégoût que lui inspirait cet homme. Il se pencha pourtant pour saluer le nouvel arrivant mais je pris le temps de dévisager le responsable de mes malheurs ses trois dernières années. Il était vraiment petit pour son âge, mais portait une fine moustache, et de nombreuses rides parcouraient son visage dur. Il portait des lunettes de soleil, qu'il retira en arrivant face à moi. Je sentis soudain une main appliquée sur mon cou une forte pression pour m'obliger à me baisser à mon tour. Le propriétaire de cette main était un homme grand, mince et qui portait de petites lunettes carrées.

-Son'chou, Monsieur Oyamada Mansumi. Permettez-moi de vous présentez le matricule 1000.

L'homme me toisa avec mépris, et cracha un nom que je compris être le mien.

-Matricule 1000…Asakura Hao.


	3. Bienvenue à Seiku

_**Réponse aux lecteurs (ou lectrices)**_

Comme vous l'avez compris, je vais répondre ici à vos deux trois ptites questions ou remarques! Pour une fois, je veux entretenir un lien ac mes lecteurs. Et pour comencer, merci de m'avoir lu

Staphyla: je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il va advenir d'Hao puisque sinon, je vends la suite de l'histoire...ce n'est pas ce que tu veux n'est-ce pas? En tout cas, t'inquiètes pas , la situation évoluera bientôt...peut-être dans le prochain chapitre, ou celui d'après...Je ne vais pas trop vous faire attendre non plus, sinon vous allez vous lasser...

salima-chan: étrange, tu as dit étrange? Comme c'est bizarre! En tout cas, c'était le but que je cherchais...je voulais créer une histoire qui sorte un peu des cadres que l'on connait, changer tout simplement pour essayer quelque chose de nouveau.

Kisu No Tora: je ne sais pas si tu as continué à me lire, mais juste merci d'avoir mis une review...tu as été la première...alors merci!

Pour tous les autres, j'ai mis un petit jeu de mot à la pérusse dans ce chapitre...j'ai pas resisté désolé! dites moi si vous l'avez vu, sinon la réponse au prochain épisode! Et désolé pour tout ceux qui trouveront pas ça drôle...

Arigato, Enjoy, Read and Review!

Chapitre trois

Je me redressais enfin, libre de toute entrave, et toisais avec mépris ce petit homme.

-Asakura. Matricule 1000. Le grand Hao Asakura, réduit à un simple numéro…Juste un chiffre, qui ne signifie rien, qui ne représente rien. Tu n'es plus rien. Aujourd'hui je suis plus grand que toi !

Je le regarde avec mépris. Le doc s'avance.

-Hao, puisque tel est bien ton nom…

-Pourquoi ne me l'avoir jamais dit ?

-Et bien en fait…

-C'est moi qui en avais donné l'ordre. Je refusais que tu ne te souviennes de la moindre bribe, que tu ne retrouves le moindre souvenir sans mon aval. Aujourd'hui je peux bien te rendre ça. Ca ne me sert plus à rien.

-Qui êtes-vous, pour être aussi désagréable ?

Le petit homme me sourit, et le grand regarda sa montre.

-Nous devons y aller monsieur. Nous serons en retard sinon.

Oyamada grogna et posa sa main sur le torse du docteur.

-Dites-lui au revoir doc. Je l'emmène.

-D…Déjà ? Mais pourquoi ?

Il sourit, révélant des dents blanches sous sa moustache.

-Parce que vous vous êtes lié à lui, baka. Je ne peux pas vous le laisser plus longtemps. Trois ans, c'était déjà bien trop long.

Le doc n'ajouta rien, mais je le vis serrer les poings. Il mourrait d'envie de les écraser sur le nez de ce sale petit…

-Si petit !

Je me dirigeais vers l'entrée du jardin, et me retournais sur le doc.

-Salut, Doc. Arigato. Pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

Puis je plongeais mes yeux dans ceux du minuscule bonhomme.

-On y va, oui ou non ? Je ne vais pas attendre là éternellement !

Oyamada tiqua et l'autre mit la main dans sa veste.

-Suffit, Tamurazaki.

Le petit avait parlé et le grand dadais avait obéit. Il obéissait comme un chien dressé répond à la voix de son maître. Pitoyable.

-Allons-y, puisqu'il le demande si gentiment. Vous recevrez bientôt vos ordres pour la suite, docteur.

Le doc salua et je suivis mes deux « guides » jusqu'à une immense limousine noire, où je m'engouffrais à la suite de Mansumi, tandis que Tamurazaki prenait le volant.

-Direction Seiku.

La vitre teintée remonta, masquant le chauffeur à mes yeux. Je me retrouvais seul avec cet abject petit personnage. Il tira un cigare de la poche intérieure de sa veste et l'alluma, avant de se servir un verre de scotch dans le bar de la voiture. Puis il s'assit en face de moi et cracha un peu de fumée dans ma direction. Je la dispersais d'un mouvement de la main.

-Tu te demandes qui je suis, c'est ça ?

-Pour le moment, je sais que vous êtes un malpoli qui vient de me souffler sa fumée qui empeste au visage. C'est déjà un très mauvais point pour nos relations futures !

Il sourit.

-Nos relations futures ? Tu m'amuses tu sais…Il n'y aura pas de relations futures. Tu n'es rien pour rien, rien de plus qu'un ennui de plus, rien qu'un moustique sur le pare-brise de ma limousine, qui disparaîtra une fois que mon secrétaire aura actionné les essuie-glaces.

Et il but une longue gorgée.

-Et en plus, vous buvez. Ca aussi c'est mauvais.

-En effet. Et que cela te plaise ou non, je vais continuer. Tu possèdes un franc-parler remarquable, mais qui pourrait te poser des problèmes tu sais ?

-Quels genres de problèmes ?

-Du genre que je peux te poser. Je ne suis pas exactement n'importe qui, tu vois… Je suis le dirigeant de la plus grande et de la plus prospère entreprise d'informatique au monde, la Oyamada Company. J'ai établi de par le monde de nombreuses et prospères relations économiques, qui ont aboutit au plus grand réseau mondial de communication de biens et d'informations.

-Dites, ce mot…grand. Il vous revient sans cesse en bouche. Ce gigantesque empire, cette immense voiture…Vous n'éprouveriez pas un sentiment d'infériorité vis-à-vis de votre taille…réduite ?

Cette fois-ci, il écrasa son cigare et son visage devint rouge. De colère ou de honte. Je ne saurais le dire, mais je trouvais cela amusant. Ravi de voir que j'avais visé juste, je pris pourtant un visage neutre, comme si cette réflexion avait été une simple constatation et non une insulte.

-N'oublie pas, petit morveux! Je peux te briser d'un simple claquement de doigt !

-Je suis terrifié ! Ca se voit non ?

Il me prend la main et la retourne, de manière a ce que ma paume soit ouverte vers le plafond de la limousine. Puis il ramasse les restes de son cigare encore fumant et écrase la partie embrasée sur ma main.

-Ne joue pas avec moi.

Je le regarde sans rien dire, mais je sais qu'il lit le mépris, tout le mépris et le sentiment de supériorité qu'il me fait ressentir. Je retire ma main, lorsque la vitre s'abaisse.

-Nous sommes en vue de Seiku, monsieur.

-Merci, Tamurazaki.

Il me regarde dans les yeux, et je vois la peur que je lui inspire. Je lui suis supérieur, et il le sait. Il le sent. Comme je sens la crainte qui suinte de chacune des pores de sa peau.

-Descend. Je voulais t'aider à t'intégrer, mais tu vas te débrouiller seul. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Je vais juste te donner un conseil. Ne dis jamais, à personne, que tu viens de cet endroit où je t'ai ramassé ce matin. Personne tu m'entends ? Tu n'as qu'à inventer une histoire, je ne sais pas moi.

J'ouvre la portière et descends dès que la voiture s'est immobilisée.

-Adieu ! Et je ne te souhaite pas bonne chance.

Oyamada referme la porte derrière moi, et Tamurazaki descend mes maigres bagages, avant de remonter et de relancer le moteur. Juste avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, je le vois me lancer un regard mauvais. Je hausse les épaules et prends le sac qui traîne dans une flaque d'eau.

-Antipathiques jusqu'au bout, hein !

Seiku me fait face. Il s'agit d'un grand bâtiment à l'ancienne. On dirait un temple, qui aurait été reconverti pour en faire une école. Je passe sous un torii et m'avance jusqu'à ce qui me semble être un accueil. Je m'approche et frappe au carreau.

-Excusez-moi…Il y a quelqu'un ?

Une femme entre deux âges apparaît.

-C'est pourquoi ?

Sa voix sonne comme une craie sur un tableau. Désagréable…J'affiche mon plus beau sourire.

-Je suis nouveau et je ne sais pas trop où aller. Je dois rentrer en cours aujourd'hui, et je ne sais pas où mettre mon sac avant de rejoindre mon foyer ce soir…Ni où a lieu mon cours d'ailleurs…

Elle disparaît quelques instants et revient près de moi, à l'extérieur, avec une feuille dans les mains.

-Asakura ? Hao Asakura ?

-C'est moi, je réponds en souriant.

-Suivez-moi. Et laissez votre sac ici, vous le récupérerez ce soir en partant.

J'obtempère et abandonne mes affaires dans cette conciergerie, avant de suivre la dame au travers d'un labyrinthe de couloir. Elle laisse dans son sillage un parfum entêtant, mais qui, sans que je sache pourquoi, me rempli de quiétude. En passant, je relève tout de même que les classes sont désignées par une lettre associée à un ou plusieurs chiffres. Elle s'arrêta devant celle qui portait le numéro C-3.

-Attends ici, s'il te plaît.

J'acquiesce et elle entre dans la petite pièce. Par la porte entrouverte, je peux voir les rangés d'élèves assis, filles et garçons portant chacun un habit différent.

-Pas d'uniforme dans les écoles supérieures ? Ce n'est pas plus mal…Je déteste le conformisme.

La réceptionniste revient bientôt.

-Entre, ton professeur t'attend.

Je la remercie d'une courbette et pénètre dans la pièce surchauffée. Je tire un peu sur mon col.

-Quelle chaleur ici !

Quelques élèves rient. Ma remarque n'est sûrement pas une entrée en matière courant. Un homme s'avance vers moi, et me conduit vers le tableau. Il y note mon nom, et me présente à la classe.

-Voici un nouvel élève. Il se nomme Asakura Hao, et j'espère que vous lui ferez bon accueil.

Les élèves scandent un « bienvenue » en chœur, puis le professeur me désigne la salle de la main.

-Choisit toi une place. Où tu voudras.

Je scrute les rangés de tables. Certains visages me restent fermés, d'autres non. Je remarque ainsi une jeune fille blonde qui semble perpétuellement en colère, un garçon brun qui a l'air un peu mou, et deux autres qui se disputent. L'un a les cheveux bleus, l'autre une coiffure formant un unique pic sur le haut de son crâne. Je choisis de m'asseoir entre la fille et le garçon mou.

-Je me présente à mon tour à notre nouvel élève, je suis le professeur Degin. Je viens de France. Et j'enseigne ici les cours de sciences physiques.

-Degin ?

-Oui. Tu m'appeler Bruno si tu veux. Je ne me formalise pas pour ce genre de chose.

-Bruno Degin ? Ca vous va bien…

Le professeur hausse un sourcil.

-Je trouve que ce nom colle à votre image. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je trouve.

Il sourit et reprend une craie.

-Nous allions nous attaquer à la fabrication de polyamides. Y connais-tu quelque chose ?

Je hausse les épaules.

-A peu près autant qu'en démetruim.

-Démetruim ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

-Moi non plus, je réponds avec un sourire.

Le prof rit de bon cœur et commence son cours. Je me perds vite dans les composants. La chimie n'a pas toujours été mon point fort. Alors que la somnolence commence à m'envahir, je reçois un bout de papier sur la main. Je le déplie sans faire de bruit, à l'abri des regards du prof.

« Je m'appelle Yoh. Bienvenu a Seiku »

Je regarde de tous côtés pour voir le jeune garçon à l'air mou me faire de petits signes de la main, tandis que Degin-san pose une question sur son cours.

-Monsieur Asakura ? Vous voulez répondre ?

-Non !

Yoh et moi avons répondu en même temps. Nous nous regardons et sourions.

-C'est vrai que vous avez le même nom de famille…Il faudra que je trouve autre chose pour vous appeler…

Perdu dans ses pensés, il en oublie sa question et revient au tableau. Un autre morceau de papier arrive sur ma feuille.

« Elle (je lève les yeux pour le voir me montrer la jeune fille blonde) c'est Anna. Et voici Horohoro (le garçon aux cheveux bleus) et Ren (l'autre combattant) »

Je les salue tous d'un rapide geste de la main. La cloche retentit soudain et les élèves s'égayent en discutant. Aucun ne prend les exercices que note le prof au tableau. Je prends un peu plus de temps pour sortir, et interroge le professeur du regard.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils les auront tous faits demain ! Ils étaient tous comme toi au début…Mais tout le monde change, volontairement ou non.

Je le salue rapidement et sors de la classe. Là, le groupe formé par les trois garçons et la jeune fille m'attend.

-Salut ! dit Yoh. Il me sourit de toutes ses dents, et lève la main en signe de salutation.

-Bonjour, je réponds en m'inclinant.

-Sois le bienvenu à Seiku, reprend la jeune fille. Je suis Anna.

-Je sais. Il m'a prévenu, dis-je en désignant Yoh.

Celui-ci a placé un casque sur sa tête.

-Tu as apporté un bento ?

Je le dévisage.

-Non. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en préparer un ce matin…

Il m'attrape sous le bras tandis que la jeune fille en fait de même de l'autre côté, et ainsi ils m'entraînent à l'ombre d'un grand cerisier.

-T'as de la chance, tu es arrivé presque à la fin du cours. Et à midi en plus. Pas trop fatiguant comme rentrée…

Horohoro me dévisage gravement. Ses yeux ressemblent à deux glaçons.

-D'où tu viens ?

Je marque un temps d'hésitation. Qu'est-ce que je dois dire déjà ?

-Je…Je viens d'une petite ville tout au bout de l'archipel japonais.

-Comment ça s'appelle ?

-Bah tu ne dois sûrement pas connaître.

Je préfère éviter de m'engager sur ce chemin glissant, aussi je change rapidement de sujet.

-Et vous savez où se trouve l'auberge…

Je reste suspendu dans ma phrase. Je ne sais même pas comment s'appelle cette auberge !

-Et bien ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je ne connais pas le nom de cet endroit…Il s'agit d'une ancienne auberge reconvertit en foyer pour étudiant je crois…

Yoh acquiesce et Anna sourit. Elle est plutôt mignonne.

-Il s'agit sans doute de l'auberge de la colline de Fumbari.

-Vous connaissez ?

Il me sourit, tandis que Ren et Horohoro se disputent un onigiri. La bataille fait rage, et les baguettes volent en tout sens, menaçant de crever un œil au premier qui serait un peu trop près. J'évite ainsi plusieurs assauts.

-On y habite tous. On t'accompagnera ce soir.

Je le remercie de la tête et prend le onigiri source de la dispute.

-Pas de jaloux comme ça !

Ils me foudroient du regard.

-Toi, gronda Ren.

-T'es injuste, ajouta Horo.

Et il fond en larmes, marmonnant des « mon onigiri ! ». Tous se mettent à rire, et je me joins à eux de bon cœur. Le soleil brille. C'est une belle journée.


	4. Blood message

Petit blabla habituel

Comme d'habitude, me voici en début de chapitre pour répondre à mes fans!lol

salima-chan:pour ce qui est du yaoi, j'avoue...je suis un garçon, et c'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je veux m'atteler...m'enfin on verra l'évolution de c't'affaire là!

hororen: ne t'inquiète pas, pas de tamao/horohoro chez moi. je savais même pas que ce couple là existait! je les vois pas du tout ensemble!

Firethalie: ma plus ancienne lectrice!ça fait plaisir de voir que celle là aussi te plait, un tant soit peu! Le romance devrait pas tarder à arriver, et comme promis, pas de hao/anna, mais un hao/X

et surtout, gomen a tous pour les fôtes que je laisse encore par-ci par-là!

Chapitre quatre

La journée s'écoula que rien de spécial ne vienne troubler la quiétude de ces beaux premiers instants de liberté pour moi. Les cours se succédèrent dans la chaleur que ce jour de juin apportait, et je pris plaisir à participer à chacune des heures que je passais dans ce nouvel environnement. Tout était si différent de ce que j'avais vécu…tellement de vie, de joie, de peur, de sentiments alors que je n'avais jamais connu que la froideur des murs de ma prison.

La journée semblait s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible, afin de me porter au plus vite dehors, dans une nouvelle occasion de goûter ces sensations nouvelles pour moi. Le vent sur ma peau, le soleil dans mes yeux…

Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin des cours, les élèves s'égayèrent rapidement pour quitter la salle de cours où nous venions de suivre une heure de langue japonaise. Je retrouvais ainsi Yoh et les autres après avoir salué le professeur, une vieille femme habillée comme je n'aurais plus cru possible de l'être : une longue robe unicolore, grise, les cheveux remontés sur le dessus de son crâne en un immense chignon. Plus jeune, elle aurait pu être jolie, mais maintenant que les âges avaient marqué son visage, j'avais l'impression que sa peau tout entière n'était qu'un immense labyrinthe.

-On y va ?

Yoh m'avait visiblement attendu, et les autres l'avaient imité. Quel manque de personnalité.

-On y va, je réponds. Je dois passer l'accueil pour récupérer mon sac, et je vous suis.

Je me dirige donc vers l'accueil, où je retrouve la même femme que le matin. Elle me tend mon sac avec un mince sourire crispé. Je le remercie et rejoint les autres qui m'attendent vers le torii de l'entrée.

-C'est par-là, dit Yoh en me montrant une immense côte.

J'essaye d'en voir le bout, mais je n'y parviens pas. Je pousse un soupir.

-Déjà fatigué, demoiselle, me lance Ren.

Je ne relève pas la pique et suis le groupe. A la moitié de la montée, je m'arrête pour changer mon sac d'épaule. Qui aurait cru que les quelques vêtements qui s'y trouvent pèsent aussi lourd ?

-Ca ne va pas ? s'inquiète Anna.

Je le regarde dans les yeux, et elle me sourit. La lumière du crépuscule se reflète dans ses yeux et ses cheveux. C'est étrange, mais plus je la regarde, et moins je la trouve attirante. Trop prévenante pour être sincère à mon goût.

-Juste mon sac qui est plus lourd que je ne l'aurais cru…

Horo tend la main pour m'en délester, tandis que Ren fait de même de l'autre côté. Leurs deux mains se rencontrent ainsi sur la lanière, et ils la retirent l'un l'autre le plus vite possible.

-Baka, dit Ren.

-Saiyute, réplique Horo.

Je regarde avec un sourire en coin le fard que les deux « ennemis » viennent de piquer. Cela pourrait être drôle de s'en mêler un peu. C'est un point à retenir. Je le marque dans un coin de mon esprit et reprends ma route, tandis que les deux autres se disputent pour savoir qui va porter mon sac. J'ai un peu l'impression d'être le petit prince au milieu de ses servants, ou une star quelconque dont les groupies s'arrachent un vêtement. C'est assez plaisant comme sensation.

Après vingt minutes de montée supplémentaire, nous arrivons enfin en vue de l'auberge. Nous sommes tous à bout de souffle, et les deux garçons ont finalement opté pour prendre chacun une partie de la lanière afin de porter mon sac à deux, au lieu de se l'échanger toutes les cinq minutes. Yoh, en tête de cohorte, ouvre grand les bras pour embrasser l'immense propriété. Le soleil couchant, baignant l'arrière du bâtiment d'un ensemble de couleur sanguine, me fait plisser les yeux.

-Bienvenu au foyer de la colline de Fumbari, Hao.

Le foyer est une immense demeure à l'ancienne. Elle est fermée par un grand portail de bois.

-C'était une ancienne auberge qui a brûlé. Les nouveaux propriétaires l'ont transformée en foyer pour étudiants, et c'est le seul aux alentours qui a permis à notre groupe de ne pas se séparer lorsque nous sommes entrer à Seiku.

-Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

Anna se passa une main dans les cheveux, tandis que Ren toussait bruyamment. On aurait une poupée barbie.

-Depuis assez longtemps pour savoir la plupart des secrets de tous les autres…Ce qui n'est pas ton cas.

Je ne comprends pas très bien le sens de cette phrase, mais je suppose que j'en apprendrais bien assez vite le sens.

-Entrons.

Yoh ouvre la marche, ouvrant les lourds battants de bois. Il possède l'âme d'un chef pour ce petit groupe. Mais il ne me fera pas marcher à la baguette comme les autres. Je ne suis pas comme eux.

Le gérant du foyer se présente à moi. Il s'agit d'un grand homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Je lui donne une origine indienne.

-Je me prénomme Silva. Ravi de te connaître. Voici Lilirara.

La susnommée est une jeune femme en retrait. Elle possède elle aussi de longs cheveux noirs, noués en une longue queue de cheval.

-Elle s'occupe de tout ce qui est nettoyage, cuisine, et tout ce qui touche à l'entretient en fait…

J'aperçois un éclair dans les yeux de la jeune femme et évite au dernier moment un balai qui vient s'écraser sur le nez du gérant. Celui-ci appuya sa main sur l'arête pour l'empêcher de saigner, et indiqua un escalier au garçon.

-Ta chambre est à l'étage. Anna va te montrer.

La jeune fille me sourit. Un sourire parfait. Trop. J'attrape la bretelle de mon sac et le jette sur mon épaule.

-Je te suis.

Elle me précède dans les escaliers de bois, qui craquent légèrement sous mon poids combiné à celui du sac. Je le trouve décidément bien lourd pour un simple ensemble de vêtement. Mais après être resté trois ans sans bouger dans une cellule de quatre mètres par trois, je dois manquer un peu d'endurance. Nous débouchons bientôt dans un long couloir, parsemé de porte de bois écartées les unes des autres de dix mètres environ. Si on en croit cette disposition, les chambres doivent être de belle taille. Anna me conduit jusqu'à la sixième porte à droite, et me tend une petite clé.

-C'est la clé de te chambre. Ne la perd pas surtout. Seul le gérant possède un double. Tu es assuré de la sécurité de tes affaires.

Elle s'appuie nonchalamment sur le montant de chêne, et me scrute avec insistance. J'attends un moment, mais elle n'a pas l'air décidée à partir.

-Je pense que je vais pouvoir me débrouiller à partir de là…

-Tu…Tu es sûr ?

-Ca devrait aller, oui. Merci.

Elle hausse les épaules et acquiesce.

-Ma chambre est la troisième à gauche en partant de l'escalier, celle de Yoh est la deuxième, juste à côté. Celles de Horohoro et de Ren sont côte à côte aussi, mais en face.. Si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose…

-Je n'hésiterais pas et viendrais voir l'un de vous, assurais-je tout en me promettant de ne jamais mettre un pied dans sa chambre. Je n'aurais pas su dire pourquoi, mais elle ne me plaisait pas. Elle m'avait semblait gentille et mignonne au premier abord, mais maintenant elle me paraissait froide.

J'attendis qu'elle ait disparu dans l'escalier pour glisser la clé dans la serrure de ma chambre. Je m'escrimais quelques secondes avec la récalcitrante avant de me résoudre à poser mon sac, avant d'avoir une meilleure possibilité de mouvement. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin avec un faible grincement, je jetais un rapide coup d'œil dans le couloir, et aperçut une porte qui se refermait vivement du coin de l'œil, dans un éclair de lumière qui se reflétait sur une chevelure brune. Je haussais les épaules et entrais.

La chambre en elle-même était simple, presque spartiate, n'étant le grand futon qui trônait au centre celle-ci. Je déposais rapidement mes affaires dans la grande penderie qui prenait un pan de mur entier, et me passais un rapide coup d'eau sur la figure, avant de descendre pour rejoindre les autres. Ils s'étaient réunis dans la salle commune, une immense pièce où l'on pouvait au choix lire au coin du fond, jouer à toute sorte de jeux, discuter…bref tout ce qui permettait à un groupe de jeunes gens de nos âges de passer une bonne soirée.

-Tu es installé, me demanda Silva tandis que je rentrais.

-Oui, merci.

-La chambre te plaît ?

-Beaucoup. Elle est…bien plus grande que celle que j'avais avant.

Je jetais un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, et vit que la Lune avait pris la place du soleil.

-Tu es prêt pour demain ?

-Demain ?

-Demain, c'est un peu comme ta véritable rentrée. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était qu'un avant goût. Lorsqu'un nouvel élève arrive, les profs lui laissent une journée pour s'adapter avant de reprendre la vitesse normale des cours.

Horo, une bouteille de soda à la main, acquiesça.

-Ouais. Aujourd'hui c'était plutôt peinard…

-Tu as quoi comme cours demain ?

Je cherchais rapidement un papier dans ma poche et le sortais pour y jeter un coup d'œil.

-Japonais, une heure. Deux heures d'arts plastiques. Deux heures de maths.

-Tu as choisi arts plastiques ? s'intéressa une jeune fille que je n'avais pas vu.

Je remarquais soudain que la pièce était beaucoup plus remplie que je ne l'avais cru au premier abord. Elle était pleine de gens, garçons et filles de tous âges. Celle qui m'avait abordé était une jeune fille de taille moyenne, ni petite, ni trop grande. Elle portait des vêtements qui ne la mettaient pas forcément en valeur, et un peu dépareillés, mais s'ils lui procuraient un style différent de la mode du moment, elle n'en était pas moins jolie. Elle avait des cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient sans doute un peu en dessous des épaules lorsqu'elle les détachait, mais ils étaient pour le moment attaché en un chignon. Ses yeux étaient marron, mais la lumière de la lampe y accrochaient de subtil nuance d'or. La lumière du soleil dans ces yeux là devait être magnifique. Je restais un moment sans rien dire.

-Je t'ai demandé si tu avais opté pour les arts plastiques. Tu as perd ta langue ou quoi ?

-Je…je…non. Enfin oui, j'ai pris arts. Et théâtre aussi pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle est l'une des seules de ce foyer à avoir opté pour cette option, intervint Yoh. Hao, je te présente

-Je m'appelle Hao. Bonjour.

-J'avais cru comprendre ça. Je t'ai vu arriver tout à l'heure.

-C'était toi, dans le couloir ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'étais pas dessus te mêler à nous, Tsukiyo ? Ce doit être un grand jour.

J'avais la désagréable impression qu'il se moquait d'elle.

-Yoh, je crois que…

-Je suis content que tu acceptes enfin de venir avec nous. Depuis le temps que je te le demande!

La jeune fille acquiesça, et Anna nous rejoint, suivie bientôt de Ren et l'indissociable Horo.

-Tu es descendu, Tsukiyo ? Content que tu sois là !

-Moi aussi.

Les trois garçons semblaient visiblement beaucoup apprécier la jeune fille. Anna s'approcha et embrassa la nouvelle venue.

-Pourquoi ne viens-tu plus en cours ?

-Je n'aime pas l'ambiance de cette classe.

-Tu devrais revenir. Elle a changé, la classe. Elle est beaucoup plus sympathique, maintenant que les feignants ont abandonné.

Tsukiyo acquiesça.

-Je reviendrais demain, promit-elle.

Elle fit demi-tour et quitta la salle.

-Elle n'aime pas vraiment se mêler aux autres. Elle a l'impression que tout le monde la rejette, alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Bien sûr, elle a aussi des ennemis comme tout le monde. Des jaloux, pour la plupart, parce qu'elle est très intelligente.

-Et plutôt jolie, ajoutais-je.

Yoh me sourit et me donna une claque dans le dos.

-Pas déjà quand même !

-Déjà quoi ?

-Pas déjà amoureux bien sûr ! Tu viens à peine d'arriver !

Je haussais les épaules et il éclata de rire. Je me joignais de bon cœur à lui, tendis que la Lune continuait sa course dans le ciel sans étoile.

-Elle est vraiment gentille. C'est dommage qu'elle ne se joigne pas à nous plus souvent. Peut-être parviendras-tu à la faire changer d'avis.

Je me passais une main dans les cheveux.

-On verra bien, ma foi.

-Personnellement, je préfère Anna. Je la trouve tellement jolie !

Je souriais et le poussais du coude à mon tour. Anna était seule devant la cheminée, les yeux perdus dans les flammes qui crépitaient de bon cœur.

-Vas-y, vite avant qu'un autre n'y aille à ta place.

-Tu crois vraiment que… ?

-Si tu n'essayes pas, tu ne le sauras jamais !

Il me remercia d'un signe de tête et parti la rejoindre. Je les laissais pour rejoindre ma chambre. Je croisais Tsukiyo dans le couloir, en compagnie d'un garçon que je ne connaissais pas. Il avait l'air de la connaître.

-Aller, Tsukiyo ! S'il te plaît !

-Non, désolé Choji, mais je ne veux pas.

Il frappa le mur derrière elle, lui empêchant de fuir.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? Donne-moi au moins une raison.

-Parce que je ne t'aime pas c'est tout.

-Laisse-moi une chance !

-Non !

Tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, je la voyais tenter de s'échapper, et elle croisa mon regard. Pas de supplication, pas de peine, juste de l'ennui et de la curiosité de me voir là.

-Laisse-la tranquille, dis-je.

Le garçon laissa tomber ses bras, croisa mon regard et devint livide. Il partit sans rien ajouter. Je détestais les garçons comme lui, qui ne savent pas accepter qu'une fille leur dise non, et qui sont près à tout pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent.

-Je suppose que je dois te dire merci, dit Tsukiyo.

-Pas la peine. Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ?

-Rien de grave, ne t'inquiètes pas. Bonne nuit.

Et elle regagna sa chambre. Je n'ajoutais rien et entrais moi aussi dans ma chambre, avant de tomber comme une masse sur mon futon. Un mal de tête me taraudait depuis le début de la soirée, et je choisis de fermer un peu les yeux pour les chasser. Le sommeil m'accueillit rapidement.

Lorsque le jour se leva, je fut réveillé par un cri. Je me levais rapidement, me passais une main dans les cheveux pour les séparer de la couverture dans laquelle ils s'étaient entortillés, puis quittait ma chambre, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un bas de pyjama. Je ne me rappelais même pas quand je l'avais passé. Il m'avait semblé m'être endormi tout de suite. Je courais en direction des cris qui reprenaient de plus belle, pour arriver vers un rotenburo. Tsukiyo, qui s'y rendait visiblement, se tourna vers moi en pleurant. Elle s'enfuit en courant, tandis que je découvrais l'origine de ses cris. Le garçon que j'avais vu la veille était couché sur le sol, le cou formant un angle bizarre avec le reste de son corps. Une vilaine entaille avait apparemment saigné abondamment. Yoh se tenait près de lui. Il lui ferma les yeux lorsque j'arrivais, mais j'eus le temps d'y voir une immense frayeur.

-Qu'est ce que… ?

Yoh ne dit rien, mais me montra le mur derrière lui du pouce. Dessus, en lettres de sang, s'étendait un appel à l'aide.

_A l'aide_

_Il y en a un autre en moi._


	5. BrumeSang

Petit mot de l'auteur:

Et oui je suis encore là. Comme d'habitude, ceux que ça n'intéresse pas peuvent passer directement à la suite. Je voulais quand même répondre à mes fans en délire!(ben ouais faut bien se faire des films de temps en temps, c'est pas drôle sinon!)

Fire Thalie: Si je te dis que tu es ma plus ancienne fan! Voyons, tu sais bien que tu n'as pas le droit de me contredire, non?lol Merci d'être toujours là en tout cas!

Kisu no Sora: Bien entendu que j'ai l'intention de mettre des couples dans ma fic! Bon ce ne seront pas des couples ordinaire, sûrement...Même si je ne sais pas encore ce que ca va être!

Salima Chan: Désolé, mais pour le moment, tu comprends bien que l'histoire doit se centrer sur Hao. Mais promis, je vais vite faire entrer en scène ren et horo!

Eveeyoroshi: Ne t'inquiètes pas, la romance ne sera pas présente en dose massive. Quelques touches par-ci, par-là, mais pas de trop.

Staphyla: En réponse à ta question, je devrais te renvoyer au premier ou deuxième chapitre...mais je ne le ferais pas, parce que la réponse y est à peine sous entendue...Elle arrivera bientôt pourtant, ne t'inquiètes pas!

Arigato à toutes et a tous de continuer à me lire. Et n'oublie pas...R&R!

Hoshi

Chapitre cinq

_**Brume…sang…comme une plume ballottée par le vent**_

C'est ce que je parviens à trouver de mieux pour résumer mon état esprit pour le moment. Je ne parviens plus à contrôler mon corps, et j'ai l'impression qu'on m'extrait de force de mon enveloppe charnelle. Comme un fantôme, comme une âme, comme une plume légère qu'un souffle de vent furieux chasserait de son abri, je quitte mon corps. Je le vois en dessous, immobile, les bras ballants, regardant fixement l'inscription noirâtre sur le mur.

-Hao… ? Ca ne va pas ?

Yoh s'est approché et, les mains tâchées du sang de la victime, s'apprête à me secouer. Il faut dire que j'ai le regard vide, fixé indéfiniment sur le texte de sang. On dirait une poupée vide. Mais n'est-ce pas un peu ce que je suis en ce moment ? Ou plutôt ce que mon corps est…difficile de décrire cette expérience. Il n'est plus qu'une coquille vide, un corps perdu, et je ne suis plus qu'une âme, un esprit libre, et qui pense.

-Ne touche pas mon corps avec tes mains souillées !

Je hurle de toutes mes forces. Je ne veux pas voir ce sang sur moi. Même si Yoh ne le fait pas consciemment, je refuse de le voir souiller ainsi mon corps. Je ne veux pas voir le sang de cet…humain sur moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon esprit tout entier hurle de désespoir tandis que s'approche sa main.

-Ne me touche pas !

Mais Yoh n'entend pas mes supplications. Il pose finalement la main sur mon épaule, et je sens comme un liquide froid et gluant qui s'écoule sur mon épaule nue et fantomatique. Impossible. Je n'ai plus de corps, plus de sensations ! Et pourtant…Je sens ce sang comme s'il coulait sur mon corps, comme si je me trouvais encore à l'intérieur.

_**Brume…sang…Comme une feuille poussée par le vent**_

Je ne veux plus qu'il me touche. Sa main est sale, répugnante. Je veux qu'il enlève sa main dégoûtante de sur mon épaule ! Tout de suite !

-Enlève ta main, Yoh !

J'ai beau crier, le garçon n'entend pas. Il est un homme, je ne suis plus qu'un esprit. Comment se fait-il que je sois devenu un esprit d'ailleurs ? Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler, hormis dans les légendes, comme tout le monde…Etrange. Suis-je le seul à qui cela est arrivé ? Je secoue la tête. Cette question n'est pas la plus importante pour le moment. Mais elle me taraude. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'éloigne comme ça de ce qui est important ? Pourquoi mon esprit dérive-t-il ainsi ?

-Hao, ça va aller ? Tu devrais peut-être t'en aller…

Bonne idée ! Peut-être que de m'éloigner de ce mur, de cette inscription noire, peut-être cela me permettra de regagner mon enveloppe…je l'espère du moins.

-Viens.

Il me prend par le bras et commence à m'éloigner du mur. Je sens le contact de ses mains froides, et surtout toujours souillées. Il tente de m'éloigner, du moins. Arc-bouté contre mon torse, il use de toutes ses forces pour me faire bouger.

-Eh bien, viens ! Pourquoi restes-tu là, comme un piquet ?

Il force encore plus, mais mon corps refuse de bouger. Lorsqu'il cède enfin quelques centimètres, je sens mon âme se déchirer. Comme si un hameçon géant avait attrapé mon corps au niveau du bras, et tirait de toutes ses forces pour me l'arracher. La douleur est telle que je me prends le bras de ma main libre et crie de toutes mes forces.

-Arrête ! Arrête, je t'en prie !

Yoh n'entend pas. Bien entendu…A quoi m'attendais-je ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un homme qui entendrait les esprits. Ca n'existe pas…Il continue de tenter de m'éloigner, ne sachant pas le mal qu'il me fait.

_**Brume…sang…comme un souvenir s'enfuyant**_

-Arrête, Yoh !

L'ordre vient de retentir, et le jeune garçon relâche enfin mon corps, me libérant par la même occasion de l'étreinte froide et mortelle de l'hameçon. Aussi vite que de poussière balayée par le vent, la douleur s'enfuie. Tsukiyo apparaît au bout du couloir qu'elle vient de quitter quelques instants plus tôt.

-Tsuki ! Tu tombes bien. Aide-moi à le bouger de là. Il est comme ça depuis qu'il a vu l'inscription sur le mur. Je pense que nous devrions l'éloigner et le mettre dans sa chambre pour…

La jeune fille brune le fait taire d'un geste de la main.

-Non. Il ne faut pas l'éloigner. Je pense que nous devrions même…le laisser.

Yoh secoue la tête avec ardeur.

-Tu es folle ? On ne va pas le laisser dans cet état.

-Et moi je te dis que si. Allons dépêche-toi.

Elle attrape Yoh par le bras et le force à quitter le couloir, me laissant seul, en suspension dans l'air immobile, avec un cadavre en face de moi. Avant de partir, elle jette un regard dans ma direction. S'inquiète-t-elle pour mon corps ainsi immobile ?

-Et moi qui croyais avoir vu arriver une amie…Plutôt faussée comme espérance!

Je commence à avoir froid. Comment un esprit peut-il avoir froid ? Il reste beaucoup de chose que je ne comprends pas. A commencer par cette maudite inscription sur le mur. Il faudrait que je m'en approche un peu pour la voir plus clairement, mais j'ai peur de bouger. Si la douleur de tout à l'heure revenait…

-Bah après tout, au point où j'en suis…on verra bien, ne ?

Je brasse l'air comme si nageais, ne sachant pas trop comment faire pour me déplacer.

-Tu as l'air stupide, tu sais ?

Surpris, je me retourne, et voit que Tsukiyo est revenu.

-Tu m'as fait peur ! Aide-moi plutôt…

Je m'interromps. Elle ne peut pas m'avoir parlé. Elle ne peut pas. Je suis un fantôme, et les fantômes ne sont pas perçus par les humains. Peut-être a-t-elle parlé à mon corps, espérant le faire réagir. Sans « moi » à l'intérieur, ce sera difficile…

-Je ne peux pas t'aider, Hao-kun.

Je dois ouvrir des yeux immenses, car elle éclate de rire.

-Tu…Tu…

-Oui je peux te voir. Et t'entendre aussi. Mais pas t'aider. Pour ça, tu vas devoir te débrouiller seul !

-Mais…Ca t'arrive souvent de voir les fantômes ?

Elle hausse les épaule en signe de désintérêt.

-Quelle importance ? Je ne dois pas rester. J'ai réussi à éloigner Yoh, mais il ne se tiendra pas à l'écart longtemps. Il sent les choses…étranges.

Je croise les bras et affecte un sourire narquois.

-Si c'est moi que tu traite de chose étrange, merci bien !

J'ouvre les yeux, mais la jeune brune à disparu.

-N'essaie pas de bouger. Bouge, tout simplement.

Juste une phrase, comme si le son de sa voix avait mis plus longtemps à me parvenir. Est-ce que je m'éloignerais encore plus de ce qui fait de moi un humain ? Les kamis de la Mort tendraient-ils leurs bras décharnés vers mon âme ?

_**Brume…sang…Comme un cœur battant**_

Je dois trouver un moyen de regagner mon corps. Et vite, avant que les kamis ne m'entraîne vraiment. Il fait de plus en plus froids, et je serre mes bras contre mon torse.

-N'essaie pas de bouger. Bouge.

Je me frotte la tête. Ce n'est pas vraiment clair comme indice.

-Je déteste les filles quand elles font ça. Est-ce qu'elle parle toute par énigme ?

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis mis à faire les cent pas pour réfléchir, et je me rapproche du mur. Je regarde avec stupeur l'inscription qui s'est agrandie.

-C'était juste ça ? Il suffisait de faire comme si de rien n'était ? De marcher dans l'air comme sur le sol ?

Je me frappe le front sans conviction, puis me penche sur l'inscription. De près, elle est encore plus inquiétante. On voit clairement qu'elle a été tracée avec les doigts, probablement préalablement trempés dans le sang de la victime. La faible lumière naissante du jour fait jouer ses reflets dessus, la rendant par moment aussi claire et brillante qu'une écriture de feu et de flammes, mais parfois aussi froide que les ténèbres et la mort. Je la relis à haute voix, pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle agit ainsi sur moi.

-A l'aide. Il y'en a un autre en moi.

Pas de réaction. Probablement n'est-ce pas l'inscription en elle-même, mais ce qu'elle cache, qui me fait réagir.

-Quel est ton secret ? Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ? Pourquoi ais-je quitté mon corps ?

Je passe et repasse la phrase dans ma tête, dans tous les sens, mais rien ne vient. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis suspendu là, les pieds ballants à quelques centimètres du sol.

-Pourquoi suis-je là ? Pourquoi suis-je un fantôme ?

_**Brume…sang…éphémère et bruyant.**_

Un vent froid souffle sur moi. Plus fort que jamais, il semble vouloir m'attirer loin de mon corps. Une mini tempête vient s'abattre sur moi.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?

Puis vient la douleur. Elle, messagère des ténèbres, apparaît dans mon crâne. Elle semble vouloir le traverser de part en part, comme un énorme tison chauffé au rouge, cherchant à briser mon esprit, cherchant à raviver une partie de moi que j'aurais oublié.

Te voilà donc

Je cherche qui a parlé. Je n'ai pas entendu la voix. Je ne crois pas. Je dirais plutôt qu'elle s'est imposée à moi. Comment est-ce possible ?

Tu as mis le temps à venir à moi…

-Qui…Qui est là ?

Je scrute un peu partout, cherchant du regard mon mystérieux interlocuteur.

Où cherche-tu pauvre idiot ? Tu es vraiment…tout petit !

Je ne comprends plus rien. La douleur va en s'intensifiant, et je sens que mon crâne est proche de l'explosion. Je ferme les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils me fassent mal, puis les réouvrent pour chasser les larmes qui s'y sont formées. Devant moi se trouve à présent une personne. Du moins je suppose que c'en est une. Je ne saurais pas décrire cet être. Si je devais trouver une comparaison avec quelque chose de réel, je dirais qu'il (ou elle) ressemble à un agglomérat de cendres, noires comme l'ébène, et une paires d'yeux où se dessinent des flammes, froides.

Tu as mis le temps, mais tu es finalement venu…J'attendais…depuis trois longues années, terré comme un rat. Moi, le grand Onmyo, j'ai du me cacher, attendre mon heure, alors que ma place est dehors, dans mon corps ! Ton corps !

-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

Ce que je te veux ? Mais te faire redevenir toi-même.

-Je ne comprends pas. Je suis moi, c'est tout !

J'ai une impression de déjà vu. De déjà entendu. Cette phrase…me semble familière. Cette voix aussi.

Non, tu n'es pas toi-même. Pas à ce jour, pas à cette heure. Tu es devenu une larve, un moins que rien bon à cirer les pompes de ce bon à rien d'Oyamada. Quand je pense que tout ça est de la faute de son fils, ce minuscule…

La voix se tait un instant, et la douleur décroît. Puis elle résonne de nouveau, plus fort, plus violente que jamais. Je tombe à genoux tandis que la douleur revient, en écho à ces paroles.

-Laissez-moi !

Te laisser ? Mais je l'ai déjà fait. Aujourd'hui je veux que tu redeviennes qui tu étais. Autrefois, tu n'aurais pas permis qu'un gamin comme ce morveux puisse parler de la manière dont il l'a fait à une fille qui te plaît. Mais tu n'as rien fait. Alors je l'ai fait à ta place…

-Vous êtes…celui qui a fait ça ?

La voix ne répond pas, mais son silence est lourd de menace et de sous-entendus.

-Je ne veux pas…avoir à faire quoi que ce soit avec vous. Laissez-moi tranquille !

La voix ne répond toujours pas. La douleur devient plus soutenable. Elle recule.

Redeviens ce que tu étais. N'oublie pas…Qui tu es.

La voix se calme, puis disparaît totalement.

_**Brume…sang…comme le corps sans vie d'un adolescent.**_

La voix s'est tue. Je me relève avec difficulté, scrute mon corps, mon visage n'est pas déformé par la douleur. Il ne porte aucune séquelle de l'épreuve qui vient de m'être infligée. L'a-t-il seulement senti ?

-N'oublie pas qui tu es ? Je sais qui je suis. Je suis Hao, un simple humain. Quelqu'un de normal !

Je me sens soudain aspiré par mon corps. Comme si on débouchait soudain le siphon d'un évier, mon âme est attrapée par d'innombrables mains invisibles, qui la tire, la pousse, la triture dans tous les sens pour la remettre dans son socle. Et vient le noir.

Je suis de nouveau incapable du moindre mouvement. Pourtant je bouge. Je ne dirige pas mon corps. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je suis dans mon corps, mais mon regard est décalé par rapport à celui que je devrais avoir. C'est assez dur à expliquer. C'est comme si une âme trop petite se retrouvait dans mon corps, trop grand pour elle. Je regarde à travers mes propres yeux, mais les images m'apparaissent en décalé, avec un contour noir, comme sur les vieilles télévisions. J'arrive près du rotenburo. A voir la position du soleil dehors, il doit être tôt le matin. La vapeur qui s'échappe de la pièce d'eau se condense et retombe sur le sol, le rendant humide et glissant.

-Encore là, toi ?

Je me retourne lentement. Choji vient d'apparaître.

-Tu sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup aimé ton interruption hier. Tu aurais du nous laisser tranquille, Tsukiyo et moi !

Je ne réponds pas, et passe devant lui sans le regarder. Il m'attrape par l'épaule et me force à lui faire face.

-Je te parle, baka !

Il pâlit soudain, comme la veille, et ses yeux prennent l'expression d'effroi que j'ai vu sur son visage mort, immobile.

-Qui…Qui es-tu …Hao ?

C'est la dernière phrase qui sort de sa bouche avant que je ne lui attrape le cou et que je ne l'étrangle, me servant d'une force bestiale que je ne me connais pas. Il me griffe sur les bras, me frappe de toutes ses forces, mais aucun coup ne me fait mal. Il se débat de moins en moins, avant que ses muscles ne se relâchent finalement tandis que son âme quitte son corps. Je la vois s'envoler, quittant le monde, traversant le plafond. Pour être sûr qu'il soit bien mort, je lui frappe violemment la tête sur le carrelage, et son sang s'écoule par la plaie béante que je viens de créer. Puis je trempe mes doigts dans son sang, et écris sur le mur, en riant de mon acte.

-A l'aide. Il y en a un autre en moi.

Je regarde mon œuvre sur le mur, et sens mon visage se muer en un sourire cruel, barbare. Si j'avais été dans mon vrai corps, je pense que j'aurais vomi.

-Et voilà.

J'essuie mes mains sur les vêtements de ma victime, puis repars vers ma chambre où je me mets en pyjama. Lorsque je m'étends sur le futon, mon regard redevient normal. Plus de bandes noires sur les côtés.

_**Brume…sang…comme les ténèbres grandissant.**_

Puis je suis de nouveau dehors, et je vois mon corps d'au-dessus. Il sourit. Un sourire sombre, méchant. Et dans ses yeux se trouvent des flammes. Un souffle de vent balaye la pièce immobile, et la voix retentit.

N'oublie pas…qui tu es.

Puis plus rien.


	6. Help

Chapitre six

Yoh s'approche doucement de moi. Il croit sans doute que je dors. Je le vois s'approcher lentement, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre. Il ne vois pas que j'ai les yeux ouverts ? Comment pourrais-je jamais dormir de nouveau après ce que j'ai fait ? Car il ne fait plus aucun doute pour moi que je suis bien l'auteur de cette horreur. Je ne suis pas directement responsable…non, c'est l'autre dans ma tête qui est coupable…pas moi.

-Pas moi !

Je me suis relevé en sursaut, et Yoh s'écarte brutalement, une main devant lui comme pour se protéger de moi.

-Tu m'as fait peur, dit-il en se plaquant une main sur le cœur. On aurait dit un zombi qui se relève après des années de son lit de mort !

Je me frotte les tempes avec insistance, pour chasser les idées noires qui me sont venues pendant mon sommeil. Mon sommeil ?

-J'ai dormi ?

-Oui, acquiesce Yoh. Pendant deux jours. Non-stop. On t'a trouvé endormi vers ce pauvre Choji. On a eu peur que tu n'y sois passé toi aussi. Mais elle t'a veillé…

Il pointa du doigt vers la porte. Tsukiyo se tient dans l'encadrement.

-Elle a vu que tu commençais à t'agiter. C'était le signe de ton réveil. Aussi, elle est venu me chercher.

-Yoh…Pourrais-tu…nous laisser ? S'il te plaît…

Le jeune garçon haussa un sourcil.

-Vous laisser ?

Puis il se fend d'un large sourire.

-Oh…Bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas raisonnable après…Bof, après tout…

Et il sortit en me faisant un clin d'œil. J'invite Tsuki à me rejoindre.

-Il est un peu idiot, tu ne trouve pas ? me demande-t-elle en s'asseyant.

Je souris de bon cœur. Mes pensées noires se sont envolées quand je l'ai su près de moi. Quelle étrange sensation…

-Tsuki, je…Merci.

La jeune fille hausse les épaules.

-Pas de quoi. Il fallait quelqu'un pour te veiller et…

-Je ne parle de ça, la coupais-je aussitôt. Enfin si. Merci pour ça aussi, mais surtout…

La petite brune se relève, les bras le long des hanches, les poings serrés.

-Tu…Tu t'en rappelle ?

Je hausse un sourcil interrogateur, tandis qu'elle s'approche plus près de moi.

-De quoi tu parles ? me demande-t-elle.

-Tu m'as aidé quand j'étais…au-dessus…enfin je ne sais pas trop comment dire.

Elle acquiesce de la tête.

-Tu es le premier à t'en souvenir.

-Ca t'es déjà arrivé ?

-Plusieurs fois. Quand quelqu'un s'endort, s'il est malade ou que quelque chose ne va pas, il peut arriver qu'il quitte temporairement son corps. Et parfois, qu'il ne parvienne pas à y retourner.

-Et tu les aide à le faire ?

De nouveau elle acquiesce.

-Tu trouve ça bizarre ? Je veux dire…tu me crois ? Tu me crois quand je te dis que je vois des fantômes, des âmes en errance ?

Je prends ses mains dans les miennes. Elles tremblent. Elle a peur. Peur d'être rejetée. Peur d'être différente.

-Tu me dis que c'est vrai. Pourquoi je ne te croirais pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si pouvais arrêter le temps…Et quand bien même, je crois que je pourrais y croire aussi, vu ce qui vient de m'arriver.

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Leur pupille marron est entourée d'un liserai d'or, reflet magique de la flamme de la bougie qui tient lieu de source lumineuse dans la pièce sombre. Tsukiyo retire ses mains des miennes et se relève pour quitter la pièce. Elle se dirige vers la porte, et s'apprête à sortir, mais s'arrête sur le pas, une main sur le montant de bois.

-Merci…Merci de me croire. J'avais besoin de ça…Je crois.

Et elle sort. Je me laisse retomber sur le futon, les yeux lourds.

Je ne dois pas dormir…pas…encore

Mais mes yeux ne sont pas d'accord avec moi et se ferment malgré tous mes efforts pour les maintenir ouverts. Je redoute de m'endormir. Pourquoi ?

-Te revoilà, Hao…

Je voudrais secouer la tête, mais cela m'est impossible. Je rêve. Simplement un rêve.

-A peine plus que cela en effet. Un rêve. Un simple rêve. Je ne peux pas reprendre le contrôle si facilement, mais tu ne peux pas non plus te débarrasser de moi comme ça.

-Que me veux-tu encore ? Ne crois-tu pas avoir fait assez de mal comme ça ?

Tiens, je peux reparler…Ca ne m'arrange pas. Son pouvoir se renforce.

-Moi ? Fait du mal ? Mais je n'ai rien fait. Rien du tout. C'est toi…Tu ne l'as pas vu ? dit la voix avec un ton d'innocence et une pointe d'ironie.

Je secoue la tête. Alors que je ne le pouvais pas quelques secondes plutôt, me voilà de nouveau tout entier dans un monde qui n'est pas le mien. Mon corps, en dessous de moi, dort tranquillement. Tant mieux.

-Je ne peux pas prendre le contrôle de ton corps. Pas encore du moins.

-Comment ça ?

-Pour que je puisse le contrôler, tu dois te trouver dans la seconde phase de sommeil, le sommeil lourd et complet, le sommeil réparateur. Tu n'es que dans la phase superficielle…Mais ça ne va plus tarder. Tu es si fatigué…

Je veux me débattre, me réveiller. Lutter contre ce monstre qui dit être moi.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

-Encore cette question…N'y ais-je pas déjà répondu dans notre dernier tête-à-tête ? Je suis toi, tu es moi. Non. Réflexion faite, tu n'es pas moi. Je ne suis pas un lâche. Tu es une partie de moi, et moi une autre. C'est assez abstrait. Mais je veux que nous redevenions comme avant…

-Avant quoi ?

La voix se tait.

-J'en ai trop dit…Quel gaffeur je fais.

Je comprends de moins en moins où il veut en venir.

-Avant quoi ? Répond moi !

-Te voilà devenu un peu plus hargneux…

Je me sens soudain glisser. Lentement, très lentement, mon âme devient…Lourde.

-On y est. Nous voilà arrivé au moment où je peux te contrôler. Je n'ai pas pu le faire ces derniers jours, je me suis beaucoup ennuyé. Mais ce soir…C'est mon soir !

Je pense que si mon interlocuteur avait eu un visage, je l'aurais vu sourire. Un sourire cruel, un rictus de carnassier.

-Amusons-nous…Tu ne crois pas ?

Vais-je de nouveau perdre connaissance ?

-Non. Tu vas rester avec moi. Et ne prends pas ce regard stupéfait. Bien sûr que je peux lire dans tes pensés. Je suis toi, je te l'ai déjà dit. Rien de ce qui se passe en toi ne m'échappe.

-Je déteste parler dans le vide. Montre-toi.

Un rire cristallin fuse dans ma tête, et un chat apparaît. Un drôle de chat, qui se tient sur ses pattes arrières et fume la pipe.

-Me voilà…Enfin si on veut. Je ne peux pas prendre ton apparence, puisque tu l'as déjà. C'est embêtant d'être limité à cela. Même si Matamune a peut-être été mon seul ami…

-Tu es…un chat ?

Le nekomata prend une mine déconfite.

-Tant de bêtise dans ma pauvre tête…Préfères-tu cette forme ?

Le chat se brouille et à a place se mette à se succéder des formes humaines. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus qui fume. Un petit africain. Un grand prêtre. Un instrument de torture. Yoh. Anna. Horo. Ren. Et enfin Silva.

-Qui sont tous ces gens ?

-Des souvenirs. Tu les retrouveras. Bientôt j'espère. Ils seront la clé. Je pense que ce sera le seul moyen de te libérer…Mais le moment n'es pas venu. Laisse moi jouer à présent.

Je sens une force immense qui me repousse dans un coin sombre, dans ma tête, et de nouveau je vois à travers mes yeux, en décalé. La flamme de la bougie danse devant mes yeux. Je quitte la pièce, un sourire sur les lèvres. Je suis un chasseur, et ma proie est devant moi…Une jeune fille avance lentement dans le couloir. Je regarde par la fenêtre. Tout va bien. Il fait nuit. Personne ne va entendre ce qui va se passer…Ma proie avance, de manière décidée, vers une porte qui se trouve tout au fond. Je sais que je connais cette porte, mais je ne me rappelle pas pourquoi ni ce qu'elle représente.

-Excuse-moi !

La jeune fille s'arrête. Elle se tourne lentement vers moi et penche la tête de côté, me dévisageant longuement. Ses cheveux bruns, longs lui retombent sur les épaules d'une jolie façon. On ne dirait pas qu'elle vient de quitter son lit.

-Hao ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Son regarde. Je croise ses yeux, et un mal de tête me prend.

-Tsukiyo ! Non !

La force qui me force à rester spectateur me repousse violemment.

-Hao ? Tu vas bien ?

Je souris de toutes mes dents.

-Oui, oui. Tout va bien. Comment vas-tu Tsukiyo ?

La jeune fille me dévisage.

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Je hausse les épaules et acquiesce de la tête.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Parce que te voir dans le couloir à trois heures du matin pour me demander comment je vais me paraît plutôt étrange…

Je lutte pour me libérer. Je ne veux pas qu'il la touche. Pas elle ! Pas encore !

-Encore ?

La voix retentit avec force. Comme si elle résonnait dans mon crâne, mon vrai crâne. Je récupère et me retrouve dans une pièce noire. Entièrement. Excepté les deux fentes, au loin. Mes yeux.

-Tu te souviens de ça ?

Je me plaque les mains sur les oreilles. De quoi veut-il encore parler ? Pourquoi cette colère ?

La voix diminue en intensité, et j'entends de nouveau normalement.

-Tu ne te souviens pas. Mais ton corps rejette ce que je vais faire…

Yoh réapparaît en face de moi. Il me sourit.

-Tant mieux. Ca n'aura que plus d'impact sur toi…Bonne nouvelle, non ?

Il éclate de rire et me cloue au sol. Je me débats, mais rien n'y fait.

-Reste tranquille.

Mon regard se stabilise et je me retrouve de nouveau spectateur. Incapable de rien empêcher.

-Tout va bien je t'assure.

Je tends le bras vers elle, et elle recule. Elle a l'air de sentir que quelque chose ne va pas.

Sauve toi…Je t'en prie, sauve-toi !

La jeune fille repousse ma main.

-Tu n'es pas toi-même. Retourne te coucher, que je puisse en faire de même.

Je laisse tomber mon bras. De rancœur, mon autre « moi » serre le poing. Je sens qu'il va frapper.

-Non !

Je viens de crier de toutes mes forces. La colère me broie le cœur, et mes veines propulsent mon sang à toute allure. Rien ne me retient plus. Je reprends les commandes. Je me mets à courir, laissant Tsukiyo derrière moi, abasourdie, ne comprenant rien à mon attitude. Je dois partir, mettre le plus d'espace entre elle et moi. Partir. Loin. Pour ne plus la menacer. Je cours à perdre haleine, et bouscule Horo qui sort des toilettes.

-Hao ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Lui non plu, je ne veux pas le blesser ! Je dois partir. Encore ! Mes jambes se remettent à courir, tandis que la voix résonne dans mon crâne.

-Arrête ! Ce soir est mon soir ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

Je refuse de l'écouter et cours encore et encore, tant que mes jambes peuvent me porter. Je ne veux blesser personne. Je dois sortir de la pension. Vite. Avant qu'Il ne reprenne le contrôle. Soudain, je perds toutes mes forces. Je ne parviens plus à lever le pied, comme s'il s'était soudé au sol. Je sens une main sur mon épaule, et je suis rejeté en arrière.

-Ca suffit !

Je suis de nouveau spectateur. La colère vibre dans la voix de mon autre « moi ».

-Laisse-moi tranquille, je lui ordonne.

Il rit. De bon cœur.

-Je suis toi ! J'ai droit de te diriger ! C'est tout !

Un garçon passe devant moi. Un petit garçon blond que je n'ai jamais vu. Je sens l'envie de tuer en moi. Je sens le goût du sang dans ma bouche, tandis que je m'approche de lui. Il est ma victime. Je suis son prédateur. Il ne peut en réchapper.

-Bonsoir, dis-je d'une voix cruelle.

J'attrape un chandelier et l'abat violemment sur lui. Il meurt sur le coup, mais j'ai le temps de voir ses yeux s'écarquillé de terreur quand il comprend ce qui lui arrive. Il ne veut pas mourir. Mais je ne lui en laisse pas le choix. Je suis un monstre...Je sens les larmes couler le long de mes joues. Mon double se met à courir, ivre de joie. Je le hais. Je le déteste. Je veux qu'il me libère. Tout de suite. Nous courons longtemps, en sens inverse. Je repasse devant Horo, alors qu'il s'apprête à entrer dans sa chambre. Il ne m'intéresse plus. Mon autre « moi » a eu sa dose pour la soirée. Je regagne lentement ma chambre à présent. Pas besoin d'ameuter les autres, ni d'attirer les soupçons sur moi. Je ne suis que Hao qui retourne dans sa chambre après être allé aux toilettes. Je repasse devant Tsukiyo. Elle n'a pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Elle a croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et semble attendre mon retour. Je ralentis en approchant d'elle, et la tension dans mes muscles se relâche. Peu à peu, je reprends le contrôle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon double recule, me laisse le champs libre.

-Hao ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je…Je…

Il balbutie. Il ne parvient plus à parler. Est-ce elle qui a cet effet sur lui ? Soudain, je me sens libre de parler. Je dirige.

-Tsukiyo…

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, et je vois la peur dans son regard.

-Aide-moi !

Et je repars en courant pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre. La flamme de la bougie brûle toujours. Doucement, je m'en approche, et l'éteint en passant ma main devant. J'ouvre les doigts, et une flammèche brûle dans ma paume. La voix revient.

-Nos pouvoirs reviennent peu à peu on dirait…En même temps que ta mémoire…Peut-être que je devrais…Tout te dire…

Une ombre sort d'un recoin de la chambre. Elle porte un habit que j'ai déjà vu…un habit de prêtre.

-Je ne crois pas non. Ce serait trop dangereux…

Une main s'abat sur mon cou, et je tombe évanoui. On me porte jusque dans mon lit et on remonte les draps sous mon menton.

-Dormez bien, seigneur Hao…

Rakist sort sans bruit de la chambre, et referme la porte derrière lui.

J'ouvre les yeux. Lentement d'abord. Une lumière dure, crue, blanche, me blesse les yeux. Je voudrais replonger dans le sommeil bienveillant qui m'a accueillit. Un repos mérité. Mérité ? Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment dire ça. Un repos qui m'a calmé, qui m'a accueillit sans se soucier de ce que j'aurais pu faire, de ce que j'ai fait. Je referme les yeux. Encore quelques instants. Rien qu'un moment. Je veux retourner là-bas. Dans ce monde de ténèbres, où rien ni personne ne peut venir me déranger. Un monde où tout le monde est égal, un endroit où rien ne permet de dire qui est bon ou qui ne l'est pas. Un monde…où il fait bon vivre. Je veux rejeter cette vie. Je ne veux pas voir le regard des autres sur moi. Je ne suis pas comme eux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sais. Je le sens. Quelque chose n'a pas marché. On a voulu me conditionner pour que je puisse vivre ici…avec les autres. Mais quelque chose n'a pas marché comme le voulait le doc et Oyamada…Quelque chose…a échoué. Et je suis devenu ce que je suis…Je ne suis pas de ce monde…

Alors je n'ai plus qu'à en sortir.


	7. Départ

Note de l'auteur:

Ceci sera un chapitre court. manque de temps, en pleine révision du bac, j'ai pas pu faire mieux. désolé. Je me rettraperais sur les suivants!

Chapitre sept

La nuit n'a plus jamais quitté ma tête. Elle est là, toujours, tapie au fond de mon crâne, lorgnant le fond de mon esprit, me narguant de sa morgue.

Tu n'appartiens pas à ce monde me souffle-t-elle

Tu n'es pas comme eux...tu es un monstre, un assassin...gronde une voix en moi

Ils ne t'accepteront jamais...Ils te chasseront comme on chasse un loup, et t'emprisonneront pour te montrer comme une bête de foire dans leurs journaux et leur télévision! me nargue une troisième.

Je plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles. J'aimerais qu'elles sortent de ma tête, toutes ces voix. Je ne veux plus les entendre. je sais ce que j'ai fait. Je ne sais pas où a été l'erreur dans le programme de ces idiots, mais je sais que je ne suis pas humain. Pas comme eux. Mon corps, mon coeur et mon âme me le crie de plus en plus fort, et je ne peux pas me débarasser de cette sensation qui m'envahit.

-Je suis...différent. Jamais je ne pourrais vivre comme eux...

Il ne me reste qu'à...

-Quitter ce monde. Devenir ce que je suis. Construire un monde à mon image.

Je me lève. Les stores de bois devant ma fenêtre m'ont séparé du temps. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est. Je ne sais pas quel jour nous sommes. Je ne veux pas le savoir. Je ne compte pas le temps comme eux. Je n'ai plus dormi depuis ce jour où j'ai tué le garçon blond. Et je ne m'en sens pas plus mal. Suis-je si différent que je n'ai pas les même besoins que les autres? J'entrouve la porte. Aucun bruit. Le couloir est vide. Je me glisse hors de ma chambre. Personne ne dois me voir. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais réagir si je croisais le chemin d'un autre. Je ne suis pas comme eux. Ils sont des ombres, je suis une flamme. Ou alors je suis une flamme de ténèbres, et eux des ombres de lumière. Qui sont les ténèbres, et qui le soleil? Eux ou moi? Qui est l'espoir? Qui le désespoir?

-Eux ou moi?

J'ai parlé sans m'en rendre compte. Je commence à dérailler. Si je me met à parler tout seul...Ce n'est jamais bon signe, même pour moi.

-Tu t'en vas?

Je me retourne, le coeur battant. Personne? Je n'ai entendu personne? Une voix pourtant, m'a bien dit ces mots? Est-ce que je deviens fou?

-Réponds moi.

Je baisse la tête, comme si j'étais un gamin que son père interroge sur sa dernière bêtise.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi?

Qui est là? Qui me parle? Je ne le vois pas. Je ne reconnais pas la voix, mais quelque chose en moi répond à un appel muet. Un appel à l'aide?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui appel. C'est toi-même. Et c'est pour ça que je suis là aujourd'hui.

-Qui es-tu?

Un petit rire. Je le reconnais. Je l'ai déjà entendu. Qui était-ce?

-Encore cette question? Ne peux-tu en poser une autre, pour changer?

Tsukiyo apparaît devant moi comme par magie. Elle porte des vêtements simple, pour la nuit.

-Ca devient une habitude de nous croiser à trois heure du matin, ne?

Je dois sourire malgré moi, car elle me répond de même.

-Pourquoi tu t'en vas, Hao?

Je baisse de nouveau les yeux. Je ne peux pas supporter de lire dans les siens. Si je lui disais la vérité, qu'est ce que j'y verrais? De la peur? Du dégoût?

-Je...je dois partir. C'est tout.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de ce qui se passe quand même?

Je perçois la pointe d'ironie dans sa phrase. Elle veut me faire réagir. Bien tenté. Mais insuffisant.

-Non, mais je dois partir.

-Dans ce cas, il ne reste pas trente-six possibilité...

Je relève la tête si vite qu'un petit vertige me prend.

-C'est toi le responsable, n'est ce pas?

Elle se tord les mains. Elle a peur de ma réponse. Pourquoi?

-Ton silence en dit plus long que n'importe quelle réponse, Hao...

Elle me regarde et sourit tristement. Des larmes montent dans ses yeux. Elle est proche d'éclater en sanglots, je le vois bien.

-Ne pleure pas...S'il te plaît...

Je ne veux pas qu'elle ameute trop de monde. Avec elle, je sais que l'autre ne risque pas de ressurgir, mais si d'autre accourent...

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça?

Je hausse les épaules. Comment lui répondre? "J'ai un autre moi dans ma tête, mais tu ne dois pas le voir souvent, il ne sort que pour tuer. Amusant, non?"

-Je ne sais pas...

Les larmes roulent sur ses joues, à présent. Je tends la main pour en cueillir une, mais elle se soustrait à mon contact.

-Pourquoi avoir tuer Hiromi? Il n'avait rien fait!

Hiromi? Le garçon blond s'appelait-il ainsi? Quelle importance après tout.

-Si je t'expliquais...Tu ne comprendrais pas plus...Même moi, je ne comprends pas. Mais je dois partir, maintenant.

Elle se place dans mon sillage et me suis jusqu'aux escaliers.

-Tu n'as pas compris? Je dois m'en aller.

-J'ai très bien compris. Je pars avec toi.

Je m'arrête, abasourdi par une telle idée.

-Ca va pas la tête? Tu n'as pas compris que c'était moi qui...

-Qui?

-Qui ait...tué ces pauvres Choji et Hiromi?

La jeune fille acquiesce de la tête.

-Je sais. J'ai compris, ça aussi. J'ai aussi compris que ce n'était pas volontaire. Pas vraiment.

Je comprends de moins en moins.

-Tu hésites à le dire. pas parce que tu as peur. Parce que ça te dégoûte autant que moi. Il y a autre chose, pas vrai?

Je ne dis rien et ouvre la porte. je n'ai aucun affaires à emmener. Je n'ai besoin de rien. Je ne sais même pas où je vais.

-Tu ne viens pas avec moi.

Elle acquiesce et s'arrête. Je sors et referme la porte. Elle n'insiste pas. Tant mieux. Je fais quelques pas vers le portail à l'entrée et m'arrête. Le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre. Tsuki est sur le palier.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais, là?

-Je sors. J'arrive pas à dormir. Je vais marcher un peu. Un âne m'a réveillé, et depuis, impossible de me rendormir.

Je secoue la tête. Elle me navre. pourquoi avoir fait les filles aussi têtues? Je recommence à marcher vers le portail. Elle me suit, bien sûr.

-Où vas-tu?

-Dehors. Ce n'est pas interdit, que je sache...

Je ne dis rien et sors. Elle aussi. Je descends la colline, et elle me suit.

-Où vas-tu?

-Et toi?

-Je ne sais pas...Quelque part par-là.

-Moi aussi, je vais par-là. Quelle coïncidence!

Je soupire. De toutes les filles du monde, il a fallu que je la croise, elle.

-Je ne me débarasserais pas de toi, hein?

Elle secoue la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Non, en effet. Je fais ce que je veux, quand je le veux. C'est pas toi qui décide.

-Si j'étais à ta place, je...

-Mais tu n'es pas à ma place, si? Alors tais-toi et dis moi où on va!

Je reste muet devant tant d'insolence. Je n'arrive pas à le croire.

-Pourquoi tu t'accroches comme ça à moi?

La jeune fille lève les yeux au ciel. La Lune est ronde, ce soir, et il fait encore bon pour la saison.

-Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ne me forces-tu pas à partir?

-Tu rigoles? J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais...

-Arrête. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si tu le voulais, je ne te suivrais pas. Tu en as le pouvoir.

Je garde le silence? Est-ce qu'elle dit vrai? est-ce que je pourrais la contrôler comme la flamme? Est-ce que j'en ai envie?

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi...Quand tu es là...Tout à l'air plus simple. Tant que tu ne t'en mêles pas, bien sûr.

Elle sourit et acquiesce.

-J'ai la mauvaise habitude de m'occuper de tout ce qui ne me regarde pas...Dommage, hein? Bon...On va où?

Je souris de bon coeur...Elle, elle était la fille la plus stupide que j'ai jamais vu. Et pourtant, je l'appréciais plus qu'aucun autre humain à ma connaissance.

-Je sais pas. Je pense que je devrais retrouver ce petit bonhomme à la noix...

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-P'tit bonhomme? De qui tu parles?

-Oyamada Mansumi. C'est comme ça qu'ils m'ont dit qu'il s'appelait...

Tsukiyo ferma les yeux et se posa une main sur le ventre.

-Ca ne va pas?

-Je connais ce nom...Je l'ai déjà entendu...avant d'arriver ici. Mais je ne parviens pas à me rappeller où. Pourquoi me donne-t-il si mal au ventre?

Je m'approchais et la forçait à s'asseoir. Pas le moment d'être malade, bon sang...

-En tout cas, je connais quelqu'un qui va pouvoir t'aider! Mais pour ça, nous devons rentrer...

-Je...je ne peux pas! Tu sais bien que...

Elle me posa la main sur la bouche pour me faire taire.

-Tais-toi. J'ai dit, on rentre!

Je secouais la tête, et elle daigna me rendre l'usage de la parole.

-Je ne peux pas y retourner. Pas après...ce que j'ai fait!

Elle secoua la tête à son tour, d'un air navré et énervé à la fois.

-Laisse-moi m'occuper de ce détail, tu veux?

Un détail? Elle en a de bonne. Elle appelle la mort de deux garçons un détail...Je savais que je finirais par lui céder, comme tout à l'heure. A quoi bon insister dans ce cas là?

-Allons-y...Puisque tu es sûre de toi.

Elle me sourit et me prend la main pour retourner à la pension. Nous regagnons nos chambres, et je m'enferme de nouveau dans mon mutisme. Pourquoi suis-je revenu? Pourquoi cette fille a-t-elle tant d'aval sur moi?

Le jour me cueillit endormi comme un loir. Effrayé d'avoir cédé, je me rue dehors, mais en croisant Yoh qui me salut en souriant, j'en déduis que rien n'est arrivé depuis l'autre soir.

-Bien dormi?

-Non, pas vraiment, dis-je en me frottant les yeux.

-On retourne à l'école aujourd'hui. Tu es prêt?

-L'école?

Je commence à paniquer. Pourquoi ais-je oublié ça?

-Je ne peux pas y aller! Pas aujourd'hui!

Yoh sourit et me prend par l'épaule pour me pousser vers les escaliers.

-Mais tu n'as pas le choix mon petit père. En venant à Seiku, tu as fait de réussite...

"J"'ai fait voeu de quoi? Ce n'est pas moi, non. On l'a fait à ma place!

-Et aujourd'hui, le possesseur de cette école vient nous rendre visite.

-Quoi? Pourquoi?

Yoh soupire.

-Tu pose beaucoup de questions aujourd'hui. Tu sais pourtant que j'ai horreur de parler pour rien!

Je souris. c'est on ne peux plus vrai. Yoh est ce qu'on peut appeler un feignant. Il a un poil dans la main qui pourrait lui servir de canne!

-Dépêches-toi de déjeuner. Monsieur Oyamada n'aime pas vraiment attendre ses nouveaux élèves...


	8. nouveau pouvoir

P'tit mot de l'auteur:

C'est reparti pour un nouveau chapitre, plus long que le dernier. On revient aux 2000 mots...Voila mes réponses à vos reviews! Merci à tous et à toutes de lire.

Kisu no Tora: une histoire entre Hao et Tsukiyo...à voir en fin de chapitre ma foi! Je vais pas tout vous dévoiler non plus sinon c'est pas drôle!

Firethalie: Bon je sais que je fais des fautes...ca m'arrive plus que souvent, mais je fais ce que je peux pour corriger ce défaut! Mais pour le moment, j'ai même plus la correction des fautes sous winword puisque ça marche plus! Je suis restreint à écrire sous wordpad, et du coup je sais même pas combien j'ai de mots par chapitre...c'est dur!lol

Staphyla: Et oui tout est de la faute de Oyamada...mais je pensais que t'aurais compris plus tôt! non, ne part pas! Je rigolais continue de me lire stp!lol

Enfin je ne sais plus qui a dit que j'écrivais bien pour un gars...ben merci mais faut pas croire que les gars écrivent mal...bon c'est vrai que j'ai pas beaucoup d'exemple en tête pour les auteurs de fic (je crois bien que j'en connais pas...) mais quand même!

Voila voilou! Read & Review les ami(e)s!

Chapitre huit

Je lâche ma cuillère qui tombe dans mon bol, répandant sur la nape le lait qu'il contenait et envoyant valser un peu partout alentour les céréales qui y flottaient encore.

-O...Oyamada?

Yoh me regarde, les yeux dans le vide.

-Ben ouais, Oyamada. Le propriétaire de l'école quoi.

-Tu veux dire que...Seiku lui appartient?

Yoh se frotte le menton en souriant. Son sourire niais a parfois le don de m'énerver prodigieusement.

-Ben bien sûr, qu'il lui appartient. Comme beaucoup de chose dans cette ville...Tu viens vraiment d'un trou perdu pour ne même pas savoir ça...

Je me lève et aggripe le haut du garçon. Je l'attire lentement vers moi. Il sent ma colère, mais ne la comprend pas. Comme moi je sens sa peur, sans la comprendre non plus.

-Il va venir?

Il me regarde comme un bête sauvage prête à se jeter sur lui.

-Ben...oui. Il vient environ une fois par mois. Pour voir les nouveaux et souhaiter une bonne continuation aux anciens...Même si, à bien y réfléchir, tu dois être le dernier nouveau depuis un bon moment...presque un an ou deux!

Je relâche enfin son pull et il le remet en place avec un regard inquiet vers moi.

-Hao...tout...tout va bien?

-Bien sûr. Pourquoi?

Il baisse les yeux quand je cherche à croiser son regard.

-Tu as l'air...bizarre. Presque...effrayant!

Je hausse les épaules et monte chercher mon sac. Les cours m'appellent. Et Oyamada doit m'attendre, bien tranquillement. Sûr comme il doit l'être de l'efficacité de sa machine, jamais il n'osera seulement penser que quelque chosea cloché. Et qu'il a ruiné le semblant de vie qu'il m'avait offert.

Je passe peu après sous le torii de l'école Seiku. En passant, j'aperçois la limousine bien claire, bien propre du chef d'entreprise. Je me précipite vers ma classe, espérant qu'il y soit. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, tout les deux. Une main se pose sur mon épaule, et je m'arrête.

-Enfin vous voilà, dis-je, menaçant.

-Je ne sais pas à qui tu pensais parler, mais non...C'est pas moi!

Je me retourne et découvre Tsukiyo derrière moi.

-Tsuki? Je croyais que...

Je me remet en marche, la jeune fille à mon côté.

-Qui attendais-tu, Hao?

-Je dois voir...Oyamada. Tu le sais pourtant non? C'est bien toi qui m'a ramené.

La jeune fille s'arrête et me toise d'un air méprisant.

-Je voulais te présenter quelqu'un, je te rappelle.

Je hausse les épaules.

-Bah, ça n'a plus d'importance. Ce soir, tout sera fini. Et puis, tu devais bien savoir qu'il devait venir aujourd'hui pour son inspection mensuelle...

-Non, je ne le savais pas. Je ne...suis pas venu souvent en cours pendant cette année. trop de...voix ici...dit-elle en serrant ses bras autour d'elle. Et quand bien même je l'aurais su, je ne sais pas si je te l'aurais dit...Si c'est pour que tu me remercies de mes efforts de cette façon...Alors que je voulais te présenter son fils!

Cette fois, c'est à mon tour de m'arrêter.

-Son fils? Oyamada a un fils?

-Ca fait plaisir de voir comme tu t'intéresses au reste du monde...A part toi, qu'est-ce qui compte?

Je plaque mes mains sur ses épaules et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

-Je ne cherche pas à faire de toi mon ennemi, Tsuki. Alors n'essaye pas non plus, s'il te plaît. C'est toi qui a voulu m'aider, non?

La jeune fille se dégage facilement de mon étreinte. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues.

-Peut-être que je n'aurais pas du...Peut-être que...j'aurais du te laisser tomber dès le début, pendant que tu dérivais comme un poisson hors de l'eau, au-dessus d'une inscription de sang!

Elle ravale un sanglot et continue à déverser sa bile.

-Peut-être que je n'aurais pas du te courir après pour te ramener, quand tu es parti. Peut-être même que je n'aurais pas du te voir arriver. Si tu n'étais pas entré dans ma vie, peut-être que je serais plus heureuse aujourd'hui! Après tout, pourquoi pas?

Elle tourne les talons et part en courant, et je perçois ses sanglots tandis qu'elle s'éloigne. Je fais demi-tour en haussant les épaules. Les filles pleurent toujours pour un rien...C'en est agaçant à la fin! Je fais quelques pas dans la direction de la salle de japonais, quand Yoh apparaît devant moi.

-Oymada est là. Il te demande. Il dit qu'il veut voir comment tu as réussi à t'adapter à ton nouveau milieu...C'est lui qui t'as amené ici?

Je regarde le jeune homme sans aménité. Etrange comme il peut me ressembler...Les mêmes yeux sombres, les mêmes long cheveux noirs, même si les siens sont plus courts.

-Viens, vite!

Et il repart en courant dans la direction d'où il était apparu. Je fais quelques pas dans cette direction, les poings serrés. Le sang frappe à mes temps, et je serre tellement les dents que j'en ai mal à la mâchoire.

-Vraiment la plus stupide que je connaisse! C'est pas possible, ça!

Et je repasse sous le torii pour suivre les traces de Tsukiyo. Alors que je m'éloigne, un bruit de course me parvient, et une main se pose sur mon épaule.

-Une minute, gamin!

Je me retourne, lentement. Comme un fauve le ferait en sentant derrière lui l'odeur de quelque chose de dangereux...Mais pas assez encore pour l'inquiéter.

-Tamurazaki? Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous?

Le grand secrétaire blond me scrute. Je perçois dans ses yeux la haine que je lui inspire. Mais j'y vois aussi la peur. Il sait ce qui se cache au fond de moi. Ca ne fait aucun doute.

-Monsieur Oymada t'attend. Tu ne peux pas partir d'ici sans l'avoir vu, Hao.

-Pourquoi...

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens et prends plaisir à le voir se décolorer. Il porte sous sa veste un petit holster. Probablement pour protéger son patron.

-Chien de garde?

Il sourit. Un sourire crispé. Et à peu près aussi chaleureux qu'un glaçon.

-C'est la tradition. Tu dois venir le voir.

Je me débarasse de ses mains et lui tourne le dos.

-Rien à faire de cette tradition. J'ai quelque chose à faire là...Quelque chose de bien plus important que voir ton idiot de patron!

Je vois les tempes du secrétaire qui se mettent à battre au niveau de son front, tandis que je houspille son maître.

-Vraiment bien dressé, y a pas à dire!

Cette fois, son sang ne fait qu'un tour et il sort son pistolet de sa poche, avant de le braquer sur moi.

-Tu es...Et restera toujours un monstre, Hao. Tu crois qu'on en sait pas ce que tu as fait, dans cet établissement qui vous accueille?

Je plonge de nouveau mes yeux dans les siens, et vois qu'ils brillent comme si une flamme y brûlait de toutes ses forces.

-Nous? Tu veux dire que les autres...?

-Oui! Oui!

Il perd son sang-froid. Je vois ses doigts se crisper sur la crosse de son arme. Je vois la sueur couler le long de son visage. Je vois la folie au fond de ses yeux.

-Tous! Vous êtes tous des monstres! Moi je l'avais dit, qu'il fallait tous vous tuer avant que ne recommence un malheur comme celui quiest arrivé autrefois! Mais on ne m'a pas écouté! On n'écoute jamais les secrétaires! Ils auraient du!

-Calme toi, Tamurazaki!

-Tu vois? Même toi, tu tremble tant que j'ai ce pistolet pointé sur toi!

-Calme toi ou je le ferais à ta place!

Un rire d'hystérique s'échappe de sa gorge, tandis que le canon remonte lentement pour se pointer entre mes deux yeux. Une goutte de sueur froide parcourt mon échine.

-Je vais tout nettoyer! A commencer par toi, toi le Roi des Monstres!

Il s'apprête à appuyer sur la détente, mais je suis plus rapide que lui. J'ai l'impression d'être une impulsion, un signal électrique qui fuserait dans des câbles. Non...C'est plus que ça. Je suis le feu...Et je cours librement dans l'air. Pour tout brûler!

-Tout brûler...

Ma voix résonne lentement dans l'air immobile. Le secrétaire ne bouge plus. Il tombe lourdement sur le sol, le canon de son arme fondu se répandant en une bouillie infâme sur ses doigts. Je m'approche et m'accroupis pour murmurer à son oreille.

-Vous avez tout transformé. Mais pas moi. Vous avez échoué avec moi. Quelque chose...

Je cherche mes mots un moment, mais je vois ses yeux qui se ferment. Je lui donne une paire de baffes supplémentaires. Juste par acquis de consience, pour qu'il entende bien mon message.

-Quelque chose à échoué dans mon...traitement. J'ai récupéré des pouvoirs. Je ne sais pas d'où ils viennent, mais je les ais récupérés. Et maintenant, je vais m'en servir contre vous. Contre vous qui m'avez tout pris, sans que je sache même pourquoi.

Un petit rire le secoue.

-Alors tu ne...tu ne te rappelles toujours pas?

Je secoue la tête.

-Regarde autour de toi...Tout à brûler. Je suis le feu. Je t'ai épargné pour que tu transmettes un petit message à ton patron pour moi.

Il me regarde. Je le regarde. Il est noir. Je suis blanc. Il est faible. Je suis fort. Ilsavaient l'aval sur moi. Mais la donne à changée. Ils sont le jour, et moi la nuit. Le jour chasse la nuit. Pas cette fois. La nuit qui l'emporte sur le jour, ça n'arrive pas toujours...aujourd'hui, si.

-Dis lui que je viendrais le voir. Bientôt. Je le trouverais. Et je viendrais régler mes comptes avec lui. Une fois pour toutes.

Je le laisse retomber, et il grogne de douleur quand sa tête roussie touche le sol. Pas un centimètre de sa peau n'a été touché, mais il pleure comme si il était brûlé au troisième degrès.

-La prochaine fois...Ne pointe pas ton jouet contre moi!

Et je le laisse là, en proie à sa propre terreur. Soit elle est dirigée contre moi, soit contre son patron. Je ne sais pas, et je m'en moque. Pour le moment, seule Tsukiyo compte dans ma tête.

-Je parie qu'elle est encore allée se mettre dans je ne sais quel pétrin...

Je parcours au pas de course les allées de la ville, mais celle-ci est bien trop grande pour espérer y retrouver quelqu'un qui veut s'y cacher. Une main sur le côté pour chasser une douleur, je me concentre pour essayer de voir où elle aurait pu aller.

-Quel idiot!

Je m'arrête, interpellé par cette phrase.

-Tsuki? C'est toi?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il croit? Que le monde lui appartient? Que nous devons tous nous plier à ses volontés, lui obéir comme de gentils toutous?

Je croise les bras pour réfléchir. Je ne vois Tsuki nulle part, et je me trouve pourtant au beau milieu d'une grande avenue. Sans aucune ruelle transversale. Mais dans ce cas, comment puis-je l'entendre aussi distinctement?

-Je regrette d'être sortie! Je n'aurais pas du!

Je perds ma concentration, et la voix de la jeune fille disparaît.

-Qu'est ce que...? Un nouveau pouvoir? Je peux...lire dans les pensées?

Je recherche le silence, pour ne plus entendre que sa seule voix.

-Si seulement...Si seulement il se rappellait!


	9. Retour aux sources

Un petit mot rapide pour vous dire que nous approchons de la fin...

En effet, lorsuqe j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction, je me disais que j'en ferais une longue histoire...très longue, d'une vingtaine de chapitre. Nous sommes a la moiti, et mes chapitres font 10 page word contre 3 d'habitude. Voila la raison qui me pousse à ne faire que 10 Chapitre environ. Vous tenez donc l'avant dernier devant vous. Enjoy et review quand même...En espérant que ça vous plaise!

Chapitre neuf

J'avale difficilement ma salive. Une boule vient de se former dans ma gorge, m'empêchant de déglutir correctement, mais m'empêchant aussi de respirer sans ressentir une violente douleur.

Qu'est ce qu'elle vient de dire?

-Si seulement il pouvait se rappeller de qui il...De qui j'étais. De qui nous étions, tout simplement.

Elle...Elle sait quelque chose?

Je refuse de croire ce que j'entends. Ce n'est pas possible. Pas Tsuki. Elle serait dans le coup aussi? Elle sait qui j'étais. Elle sait pourquoi ils font ça? Elle sait ce qui s'est passé...avant?

-Si seulement le doc pouvait faire quelque chose...

Le doc? Qu'est ce qu'il venait faire là, lui? Elle le connait aussi? Qui est-elle vraiment?

-Peut-être le peut il vraiment...Le doc est le seul possédant encore ses capacités, ormis Hao et...

Je perds le contact. C'est assez étrange comme sensation. Pourquoi l'ais-je entendu? C'est comme si elle avait voulu que je l'entende.

-Je dois trouver le doc...

Je marchais quelques instants, à pas chancelant, dans la première direction que je trouvais.

-Non...Je dois savoir.

Je me remet en marche, plus concentré. J'ais de nouveau un but. Une cible? Non. Une question, une réponse. Pour échapper de nouveau au néant. Je sais où aller. Elle n'est pas loin. Je traverse ainsi une ruelle parrallèle à celle où je me trouvais quelques instants plus tôt. Je parcoure encore un boulevard, en coupe un autre pour finalement déboucher sur une petite place. Un temple shinto trône au milieu, et le torii immense qui en garde l'entré semble être la barrière séparant le monde réel de celui des Kamis. Je le passe prudemment, baissant la tête malgré moi. Tsuki se tient devant le temple, assise devant une statue de Tanuki, le front sur les genoux. Lorsqu'elle entend le bruit de mes pas, elle releve la tête. Un pâle sourire s'esquisse sur ses lèvres.

-Tu es venu quand même? Malgré ton important rendez-vous?

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Ma langue me semble à peu près aussi épaisse qu'une éponge, et j'ais la gorge et la bouche sèche. Je me tiens là, devant elle, les poings serrés, les tempes battant au rythme emporté de mon coeur. Voyant que je ne parviens pas à ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, elle secoue la tête d'un air désolé.

-Tu as retrouvé une autre partie de tes pouvoirs, on dirait...

Quelque chose en moi céde, comme une digue, et ma colère s'échappe. Une voix martele mon crâne, hurlant un "laisse moi sortir". J'hésite quelques instants face à l'alléchante proposition de mon "autre moi", avant de parvenir à me contenir.

-Pourquoi?

Elle relève vers moi des yeux plus surpris qu'effrayés.

-Pourquoi? Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus direct le jour où tu découvrirais que je savais beaucoup de chose sur toi.

-Beaucoup?

Elle acquiesçe lentement.

-Oui. Même plus que tu ne peux le croire.

Je me rue sur elle et l'attrape par le col de sa veste. Je la secoue fortement, ne parvenant plus à contrôler les pulsions que l'autre m'envoie.

-Qui es-tu? Que fais-tu avec moi? Pourquoi m'avoir menti? Pourquoi avoir caché...ce que tu sais?

Lorsque je la relâche enfin, elle se passe une main dans les cheveux, et plonge ses yeux accusateurs dans les miens.

-Parce que tu m'aurais cru? Tu penses sérieusement que si je t'avais dit que je savais qui tu étais...ce que tu es...Tu m'aurais cru? Moi, une totale étrangère?

Je baissais les yeux et haussais les épaules.

-Je...je crois que oui...

-Tu crois? Ca ne suffit pas, désolée.

Je brasse l'air devant moi pour chasser cette partie de la conversation, comme on chasse une mouche agaçante qui nous vole autour.

-L'important n'est pas là. Tu as dis que...le doc savait. C'est ça?

Elle hausse les épaules à son tour.

-Je suppose que oui. il est dans la confidence depuis le départ, ce qui n'est pas mon cas...

Je me détourne et fais quelques pas. Je ne parviens plus à savoir où j'en suis, à qui et en quoi je peux avoir confiance.

-Qui es-tu?

-Tu le sais déjà. Je ne suis que Tsukiyo.

-Non. Qui es-tu vraiment...

Je pose ma main sur mon coeur.

-Là?

Elle sourie. Un vrai sourire, tendre, comme un mère sourit à un enfant.

-Jamais Hao le grand Onmyo n'aurait parlé comme ça autrefois...Que pourrais-je te raconter? Je ne me souviens pas de mon enfance, pas plus que toi. J'ai aussi été amenée ici par Oyamada. Je ne suis ni plus ni moins que le résultat moi aussi, d'une expérience. Mais là aussi, quelque chose a raté. parce que je les vois toujours.

-Qui donc?

-Les fantômes, bien sûr.

Je repousse l'idée d'un geste.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi, s'il te plait.

-Tu ne me crois pas...

Elle baisse la tête et ses cheveux tombent devant ses yeux, comme un rideau noir.

-Tu avais dit que tu me croirais...Pourquoi ne me crois-tu pas?

Je m'approche et pose une main sur son épaule.

-Je...excuse-moi. C'est que...c'est dur de croire que quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas voir existe réellement, tu comprends?

-Mais moi, je les vois. ma parole ne te suffit donc pas?

-Je doit être comme celui que les européens appelle St Thomas. Je ne crois que ce que je vois...

Elle sourit faiblement.

-C'est nul comme excuse...Baka.

Je souris à mon tour.

-Je dois aller voir le doc. Il est mon dernier espoir de savoir qui je suis...Puisque tu ne me le diras pas, n'est ce pas?

-Non. je ne sais pas quelles conséquences cela aura sur toi. Je ne veux pas prendre de risques, mais je ne suis pas en mesure de t'en empêcher.

Je prends sa main dans la mienne et elle plonge ses yeux dorés dans les miens. Pas besoin de mots pour décrire ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre et que nous savons mutuel. Lorsque nos doigts se délie enfin après un instant qui m'a semblé une seconde, elle lâche dans un soupir.

-Je t'attendrais à l'auberge. Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas, sous aucun prétexte...

J'acquiesce sans rien dire, et déglutit avec difficulté. Je sais que je dois le faire maintenant. Sinon je n'en aurais jamais plus le courage. Je me penche, lentement, vers elle, et ferme les yeux lorsque mes lèvres frôlent les siennes, avec légéreté.

-A plus tard, me dit-elle lorsque je me retourne.

Je ne veux pas qu'elle voit mes larmes.

Je débouche enfin devant le labo. Je rentre sans frapper, sans tirer la ficelle de la sonnette ancienne. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Il sait que je suis là. je l'ai vu dans sa tête. Il m'attend. Je passe sous le torii, traverse la jardin et débouche devant les geôles où j'étais enfermé. Un regard, et le tout se met à brûler. Plus personne ne sera comme moi ici, j'en fais le serment.

Lorsque j'arrive devant le doc, celui-ci est assis dans un large fauteuil, un verre à la main.

-Hao. Salut.

Je ne réponds pas.

-Qui suis-je? dis-je sans ambages.

-Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir un moment?

Voyant que je reste debout, le doc soupire et pose son verre.

-J'ai une interdiction formelle de te dire qui tu es. Je ne peux pas te le dire, car c'est trop dangereux...Pour toi comme pour les autres. Tous les autres.

-Pourquoi nous avoir transformé en légumes? pourquoi nous avoir forcer à vous ressembler? L'humanité n'est elle pas le siège de la différence?

-Je n'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordres...

-D'Oyamada? Mais un ordre, s'il est mauvais, ne dois pas être suivis!

-Tu ne disais pas ça autrefois, Hao...

Je me retourne lentement. C'est une voix que je ne connais pas. L'autre en moi ce met à hurler. "Il est revenu vers moi!" Un homme, vêtu de noir, se tient face à moi. Il porte une barbe taillé en forme de croix et une bible sous le bras.

-Bonjour, Hao.

-Qui es-tu toi?

-Je me nomme Rakist. J'étais un de tes serviteurs...un faux serviteur en fait.

-Rakist, commence le doc, ce n'est pas prudent...

-La prudence a fait son temps doc. Il doit savoir.

Le dénommé Rakist se tourne de nouveau vers moi.

-J'étais un espion de la Oyamada Company en fait. Tu étais devenu trop puissant. Nous devions t'éliminer. Je vais te raconter ton histoire...Assis-toi.

J'obéis malgré moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose en lui me donne envie de l'écouter. Il sait.

-Il existait autrefois une société qui vivait en marge de la société des Hommes normaux. les Shamans. Ils pouvaient communiquer avec les morts et se servir de leur pouvoirs et de leurs connaissances, pour diverses raisons: se battre, soigner, enseigner...Lorsque le monde devenait instable, les shamans élisaient à travers un gigantesque tournoi leur chef, le Shaman King, qui contrôlait le plus grand fantôme qui soit, le Great Spirit. Il disposait alors de la connaissance absolue.

-Et j'étais...l'un d'eux?

-En effet. Tu étais même le plus fort de tous. Aucun d'eux ne pouvais rivaliser avec toi. Tu serais devenu Shaman King...Si l'on ne t'en avais pas empêcher. Les hommes de la Oyamada Company, avec un soutien militaire, on attaqué le lieu où se déroulait le tournoi secret. Et nous vous avons tous capturé.

-Pour nous jeter ici et nous transformer en "gens bien"...En gens comme vous.

Rakist acquiesce, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

-J'étais l'un de tes plus fervent serviteur. Mais lorsque la O.C a attaqué, j'ai compris où serais mon avantage, et j'ai retourné ma veste. Je les ai aidé à te capturer et j'ai ainsi éviter la Machine de Reconditionnement...

La voix de l'autre devient de plus en plus forte dans ma tête, et j'ai même du mal à entendre ce que dit le traître devant moi. Je baisse la tête et me frotte les tempes.

-Ca ne va pas?

Lorsque je relève les yeux, ce n'est plus moi. L'autre a pris ma place. En plein jour. c'est la première fois.

-Salut, Rakist...Je suis revenu...


	10. Epilogue

Chapitre dix. Epilogue

Je me lève, lentement. Très lentement. Comme un fauve qui sait qu'il va bientôt pouvoir manger. Ma soif de sang demande à être assouvie, et elle le sera bientôt grâce à tout ceux qui se dressent devant moi. Rakist s'approche, la main en avant.

-Tu es revenu? Qu'est ce que tu raconte?

Je souris d'un sourire sans joie.

-Je suis là. Je ne suis pas comme avant, mais je ne suis pas non plus cet humain que vous avez tenté de faire de moi. Je suis un subtil mélange des deux. Ce qui me rend encore plus cruel qu'avant. Car je ne vis plus que pour me venger.

Le prêtre sourit.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Tu te détruit!

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je l'attrape d'un geste vif et tire sur son bras, le forçant à se baisser pour que lui parle à l'oreille.

-C'est toi qui ne sait pas de quoi tu parles, Rakist. Et ce n'est pas moi, mais vous que je vais détruire!

Et il prend soudain feu, et se emt à courir dans la pièce, répandant une odeur subtil d'eau bénite et de chair brûlée. Je souris. J'aime le feu. JE m'approche du doc qui se recroqueville un peu plus à chaque pas que je fais.

-Vous avez créer un monstre. Vous avez créé votre propre fin, votre propre cauchemard. La vie ne peut pas être manipulée impunément. Elle reprend toujorus ses droits, un jour ou l'autre. Surtout quand on s'attaque à plus fort que soi.

Et lui aussi prend feu. L'autre en moi crie que ce n'était pas la peine, qu'il ne faisait qu'obéir aux vrais coupables. Je le chasse de mon esprit, et sa voix disparaît. Pour de bon. Il me semble qu'il avait fait une promesse...Je m'en moque. Après tout, moi, je n'ai rien promis. La seule fenêtre de la pièce vole en éclat et je quitte la pièce, comme inconscient de ce qui vient de s'y produire. Je suis un ange. Un ange de la mort. Et je dois encore emmener quelqu'un ce soir.

Le vol s'arrête devant l'un des plus haut building de la ville. Le siège Japonais de la Oyamada Company. C'est ici que se trouve le vrai coupable. Il a réuni tous ses gardes dans le vain espoir de m'empêcher d'entrer. Peine perdue. Je me fraye un chemin à travers sa garde comme on rentre dans un musée. Ils s'écartent de moi. La peur se lit sur leur visage. L'un d'entre eux, plus téméraire ou zélé, lève son arme. Elle lui fond dans les mains, qu'il ne possède bientôt plus d'ailleurs. Après, plus aucun ne s'avise de se mettre entre moi et ma cible. Plus qu'une porte, qui vole en éclat, et je me retrouve nez-à-nez avec le canon de l'arme de TAmurazaki. Il me salue et presse la détente. La détonation résonne dans les interminables couloirs, et le secrétaire se met à rire. Idiot. En tombant, mon corps se met à brûler, et je me relève, devenu un être de feu.

-Perdu, une fois encore. Je t'avais bien dit de ne jamais m'attaquer à nouveau, Tamurazaki!

Je tends le bras et touche son front. Il s'effondre, mort. Je m'approche à présent du bureau derrière lequel se tient mon pire ennemi.

-Salut, Oyamada.

Le petit bonhomme se recroqueville lamentablement en gémissant.

-Tu devais te douter que cela finirait comme ça n'est ce pas?

-Je...Je...

Il a tellement peur qu'il en bafouille. Lamentable humain.

-Ce n'est...Pas de ma faute.

-Ah non? Et celle de qui alors?

Je ne supporte pas les monstres qui cherchent à se faire pardonner en accusant quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ne me tue pas. Je te couvrirais d'or!

-Je ne mange pas de ce pain. Idiot.

Et je tends la main vers son front. Il est moite de sueur.

-Lâche.

Une lueur émane de son front mais je ne le lâche pas.

-Je ne vais pas te tuer. Je vais faire pire. Pour toi, rien n'aura changer. Tu sera toujours Oymada, le riche, le chef de l'entreprise. Mais tu n'auras plus rien. Ni Or, ni entreprise, ni famille, ni talent. Personne ne te reconnaîtra. Et tu pourriras dans ce monde que tu as voulu nous forcer à accepter, auquel tu voulais nous formaliser.

Lorsque j'enlève ma main, une faim inasouvie m'envahie. je ne peux pas me contenter de ça. Alors que je descends les marches, les soldats de la guarde me font face. Tant mieux.

-Brûler!

Et ils prennent feu, instantanément. Aucun d'eux n'est en mesure de me résister. Ils meurent tous dans les flammes, et mon esprit s'éteint.

Je ne sais pas vraiment où je suis. Je ne me souviens pas. Qui suis-je? Qu'est ce que je fais entre ces caisses sombres? Comment suis-je arrivé là?

-Ca va mon gars?

Un homme massif à la barbe noire me tend la main.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Je le regarde, d'un oeil torve et le regard vide.

-Je ne sais pas.

L'homme se redresse voyant que je ne saisis pas sa main.

-Et tu es?

Il replonge ses yeux dans les miens, sans rien y voir de plus.

-Je ne sais pas.

Qui je suis? Quel importance. Si je suis là, c'est que personne neveut de moi. Personne ne s'inquiète de ne pas me voir revenir à la maison.

-Viens mon gars. On va te trouver du boulot sur le bateau.

Nous sommes en effet dans un port. Je saisis la main tendue et il m'aide à me lever. Et je monte sur le pont, sans m'occuper de la voix qui, derrière moi, crie un nom, un nom que je ne connais pas.

-Hao! Hao!


End file.
